Rito's Love for Her
by Trasting
Summary: *SEQUEL UP*This is a story about Rito's love for Lala, and some other craziness that always happens to Rito. I Suck at summaries so if you want to know more then read the story. Leave a review, they really help. Depending how this story eventually turns out this might be changed to M just to be safe. Takes place during Darkness. *SEQUEL UP* Rito's Road to Proposal.
1. Chapter 1

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

*** Disclaimer***

**I do not own To Love-Ru, unfortunately. Let's begin shall we. **

It was a warm and sunny Saturday morning when Rito Yuuki began to wake up. The sunlight coming through his blinds was just enough to wake him up, but when he tried to shift his position a little bit he found that he could not move at all.

"Hm? Why can't I move at all?" Rito wondered as he slowly started to wake up some more.

Rito then noticed that there was some weight on top of his chest and when he opened his eyes that is when he noticed that the weight was Lala.

"Lala!? What are you doing in my bed, on top of me? And why are you naked!?" This was all that Rito could say after the realization hit him.

Lala, still being tired, only shifted a little bit allowing Rito to move a little more freely while he was still under her. It took a couple more minutes but Lala finally responded to the question that Rito had asked earlier.

"Rito!" Lala quickly got off Rito and pulled him up so that he was sitting up on his bed. "I'm sorry, it's just that I got lonely being up in my room, so I decided that I would come and lay down with you for the night."

Rito looked at Lala still a little confused why she came to his room and be naked when she was laying down with him. "That answered all everything but the why are you sleeping on top of me while naked part." Rito said while trying to avert his eyes from her body, and just try to focus on her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rito, it's just that this is what I am really comfortable wearing while I am trying to sleep." Lala answered while still excited that she is with Rito.

Rito looked at Lala and let out a small sigh. "I hate it when she walks around the house naked, she hasn't been walking around naked that often anymore which is very good, but I never expected her to be naked while trying to lay down with me." Rito thought.

"Rito, are you mad at me?" Lala asked while looking like she was a little hurt that he wasn't happy with her laying down with him for the night.

"No, I am not mad at you Lala, but I would like it if you would ask me if you could sleep with me for the night instead of sneaking into my bed."

"Oh, thank you for not being mad at me. You said that you would like me to ask you to sleep with you first. Does this mean that you will let me do this again?" Lala asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Only if you promise not to do it naked." Rito answered.

Lala then jumped up excited with his answer, "Oh thank you Rito" She then pulled Rito into a hug and he ended up with his head in between her breasts. Rito freaked out and made sure that he had his head where it belonged and that he wasn't looking anywhere he wasn't supposed to be looking.

"Lala! Please go and put some clothes on so something like that does not happen." Rito yelled his face being red from blushing.

"Ok" Lala said giggling a bit as she began to walk out of the room. "You look so cute while you are all flustered like that." Lala winked as she went to her room to change into something that wasn't indecent.

Rito got out of bed and went to his drawers and changed into some sweatpants and a T-shirt and went downstairs to see what his little sister had cooked them all for breakfast. When Rito reached the table he noticed that Momo, Nana, and Mikan were already sitting down at the table eating.

"Thank you for the food sis." Rito thanked his sister as he sat down and began to eat.

A couple of minutes after Rito had begun to eat; Lala came down stairs wearing some pajamas. "Good morning everyone." She then winked at Rito who tensed up upon seeing this. "So Rito, can we do this tonight again." Lala asked hopeful that he would say yes.

"What do you want to do with Rito again?" Mikan asked with her eyebrow up suspicious of what Lala wants to do with Rito during the night.

"Oh, I slept with Rito last night and he said if I asked we could do it again." Lala exclaimed happily to everyone that was eating at the table.

Upon hearing this Rito began to choke on some of his food. "You did what with Lala last night Rito!?" Mikan asked her older brother furious.

"No no no, calm down Mikan, it's all just a misunderstanding. What she meant to say was that she was lying down with me last night and nothing more." Rito tried to explain, leaving out the part about Lala being naked though.

"Yeah" said Lala happily, "Rito said that if I asked I could go to bed with him again as long as I don't do it naked again."

"Rito what does she mean by not showing up naked again?" Mikan asked while her face was red with both embarrassment and some anger.

"She said that she was lying down with me in what she felt comfortable in, and that happened to be nothing. I told her that she could lay down with me again as long as she asked if she could as long as she wasn't naked." Rito said hoping that Mikan would believe him and not try to kill him.

"Oh, ok." Said Mikan as she was trying to not be angry with her brother.

"Rito can I sleep with you and Lala too tonight?" asked Momo, praying that Rito or Lala would say yes to her question.

This question from Momo made Rito shocked and all he could do was look at Momo and say, "No."

"Oh, ok, maybe next time." Momo said as she thought about her, Lala, and Rito all sleeping together. She thought of both her and Lala holding onto Rito because of how warm his body is when he is asleep. She began to blush as she grabbed a hold of Nana and went upstairs to her room.

"Rito you never answered my question. Can we sleep together again tonight?" Lala pleaded, while looking at Rito with those big green eyes of hers.

"Oh…, um ok I guess." Rito really didn't know how to answer. "I don't want to say yes because I'm afraid to have her with me when I sleep, but I don't want to say no because I don't want to hurt her feelings. I wonder if this is going to become an everyday thing." Rito thought to himself as he saw Lala get excited and run up to her room leaving him there pondering.

**Well that is the end of the first chapter. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Please leave some reviews so that I know what I'm doing right and what I need to improve on. Also leave some ideas in the review section because those never hurt. First story on this account. Had to go through the pain of making another account because of forgetting the information of the other account. If you are interested in the other account the name was Bionicle596106. In the words of Tobuscus bless your face, and If you sneezed while reading this story then bless you. Boop. **


	2. Chapter 2

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

** Thank you all for the reviews and the suggestions. Those reviews are what keep me going so tell me what you like about the story and what you might want in the story. Enough of my rambling, let's start.**

Rito was left there to ponder the near future as he watched a very excited Lala run up to her room. Rito was also left to think about why Momo ran into her room with Nana all of a sudden.

"Momo, why did you drag me up here when we were all eating a very wonderful breakfast?" Nana asked with curiosity in her voice.

"I don't know, I just got a weird feeling when Rito began to talk. I also felt jealousy towards big sis when she said she got to sleep with him. I wish it were me that got to be with him." Momo said turning a little red.

"What!? Why do you wish to be with that beast?" Nana asked clearly being alarmed with Momo's answer.

"Still I cannot answer that question. I can just say how I feel. When Rito began to talk and try to explain things I began to feel warm and my mind just seemed to think of things on it's own." Momo said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh" Nana said not knowing exactly what feeling her younger sister was talking about. "Well I'm going to go back downstairs and get some more to eat."

Before Nana could exit the room Momo said something, "Oh and Nana, Rito doesn't do perverted things on purpose, it just seems to happen."

Nana rolled her eyes and said, "He is still a beast."

Momo chuckled a little knowing that her sister is someone who doesn't change her opinion of someone easily. With that Momo went down to her bed to lay down and fell asleep dreaming of Rito.

Rito had gone back to his room to work on some math homework that had been assigned to his class over the weekend. He was having trouble with it and it began to bother him.

"Why does this always have to be so hard?" Rito asked himself while being very frustrated with the homework that he could not understand. "Maybe it's not hard and I am just stupid." Rito threw his hands on his head while trying to throw the work across his room.

"Um, Rito are you alright?" Came a voice from his doorway. Rito looked behind him to see Lala standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh hey Lala, I was just having some issues with the homework that my class was assigned. It has been frustrating me for a while now." Rito explained to Lala.

Lala took the worksheet to see exactly what he having issues with. "Are you having problems with the binomial radical expressions?" Lala asked.

"Yeah, they have been hanging me up for a while now and I just want to know how to do them correctly."

"Well first you have to simplify what is inside the radicand because they are not the same, the indexes are the same so you are good there." Lala started to explain.

After Lala got that far Rito wasn't paying attention anymore. He was just staring at the girl in front of him wondering how someone could be so helpful without someone asking for her help. He began to let his mind think about things that he didn't want to think of. Rito's face then became very red and he shot out of his chair knocking Lala over. As Lala was falling over she grabbed the back of Rito's shirt. When Rito opened his eyes to see if everything was ok he realized he was on top of a blushing Lala who was on top of his bed. To make matters worse he heard someone stop at his doorway.

Rito looked over at his door and saw Momo there. "Mo-Momo it is a.."

Momo giggled, "It's ok, I won't tell anyone what you two were doing." She said with a wink before walking off again. With that Rito jumped off of Lala and pulled her up.

"But weren't trying to do anything." Rito sighed. "I'm sorry about that, something scared me and I jumped" Rito lied.

"It's ok, but did you understand what I was trying to explain to you?" Lala asked hoping that she was able to help out Rito with his homework problem.

"Huh, oh yeah you did, thank you very much Lala." Rito said with a smile.

"Good" said a very happy Lala, happy that she got to help him. "Now I'm going to go back downstairs. I hope you do well on your homework."

Rito just watched Lala exit his room and walk back downstairs to join the others. He looked at his homework which he didn't understand any better.

"Dangit, I should have been paying attention when she was explaining all of this to me. I don't really know how I let perverted thoughts come to my head. All she was doing was explaining math to me." Rito thought to himself as he sighed. "Now that I think about it first I felt funny, my chest felt tight and my heart started to beat faster, this has happened the last few weeks I've been around Lala, and Haruna, but I've always just shook the feeling off, thinking nothing of it. Is this the feeling of love?"

Rito looked at his clock to see what time it is. "Wow, it is already 2:00? Time sure does fly by; it feels like it was early in the morning not that long ago. Well I'm done with this homework for now; let's go see what everyone else is doing."

**Well here is another chapter of the story. Once again thank you all for the reviews and the suggestions. I will try to make the suggestions work in the story it's all just a matter of when the best time for putting some things in the story is. If you enjoyed the story leave a review and maybe fav/ follow the story. Trasting Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

**Once again I would like to thank everyone that had read and reviewed the last chapter. I would like this story to get around to all of the To Love-Ru fans out there on Fanfiction so it's help if you'd recommend the story to people that you think would enjoy it. Thanks again guys you are amazing.**

"Hello, what's everyone doing?" Rito asked his sister, Celine, and the three sisters. Mikan looked at her brother and responded with.

"Oh I'm just trying to think about what I should cook for dinner."

"Oh well I will go to the store to go grab some items if you need them." Rito offered his sister with a smile.

"That'd be great, I need to have some eggs for what I would like to cook tonight. Oh and if you see Yami-Chan could you please invite her to dinner tonight?" Mikan asked Rito.

"Yeah sure." Rito happily agreed. He then went out the door to out to the store to get the eggs that his sister wanted.

After Rito had left everyone to do what they were doing Momo turned to Nana and said, "That is another reason I think that he is a wonderful person. He will help someone if they need it. He's not selfish like many people in the galaxy are."

Nana just stared at her sister, "I'll have to admit that you are right that he is not a selfish person but you still need to be careful around him." She warned her younger sister.

"Let me guess you still think that he is still a 'beast'?" Momo asked her sister with some sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey he is, do you want to end up in one of his 'misunderstandings' and end up getting groped or something?" Nana asked her sister.

Momo turned red and began to smile and gave her sister a response that was the exact opposite of what she wanted to hear, "Actually maybe I do want to end up in one of his 'misunderstandings'."

Nana blushed, "You are unbelievable." She then walked out of the room and went up to her room leaving Momo with Lala, Mikan, and Celine to talk about nothing in particular. Momo though about what she saw earlier with what happened between Rito and Lala. This caused her to turn even redder. This grabbed the attention of Lala who came up to her and asked.

"Momo, are you ok? You seem to be really red. Do you have a fever?"

"No, I'm ok Lala, I truly am. You don't need to worry about me, but I do appreciate it." Momo replied.

"Ok, but tell me if you start to feel sick or anything so that I could check it out." Lala said as she walked up to her room to work on some inventions that she wanted to finish.

Rito had made it to the store that he was walking to and he paid the cashier the amount that he owed for the dozen eggs. As Rito walked out of the store he saw Yami sitting on a bench eating her favorite snack.

"Hello Yami." Rito came up and greeted her.

Yami looked up and calmly replied with, "Hello Yuuki, Rito. What is it that you want?"

"Um, well Mikan wanted to invite you over to our house for dinner tonight." Rito said hoping that she would accept the invitation so that his sister would be very happy.

"Sure, if Mikan wants me to be there then I will be there. What time would be appropriate to come over though?" Yami asked Rito.

"Oh she actually never gave me a time, let's see it's 3:00 now, so I think that it would be good if you came over at 6:00. I'm sure that we would have everything ready by then.

Yami thought it over for a second to see if that time would work out for her. "Yeah that would be a good time to come over, tell Mikan that I will be coming then. Thank her in advance for inviting me over dinner Rito."

"Sure thing." Rito said as he watched Yami stand up and leave assuming that she was leaving to go get ready for the dinner. As Rito watched Yami disappear around a corner he heard a loud call.

"Yuuki-Kun!"

Rito turned around to see a very excited Run sprinting towards him. "It's so good to see you again, I've been very busy filming the show and recording my next album." She then grabbed Rito and started to hug him as tight as she possibly could.

"It's good to see you to Run. Did you have fun doing all of the filming and the recording?" Rito asked as Run slowly let him go.

"Yeah I've been having a lot of fun with all of it. The only thing that I don't like about it is that I don't get to see many of my friends. Especially you Yuuki-Kun." Run replied with a deep red blush.

"Well since you are back in town do you want to come over for dinner, it'll be the normal people there with the inclusion of Yami." Rito offered.

"Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun. What time would you like me to come over?"

"Six O'clock would be the best time for you to come over, but what would you like to eat?" Rito asked hoping that he'd be able to give Mikan some sort of idea of what Run wanted

"You guys don't have to make anything special for me, make whatever you guys want to make for me." Run said with a smile "Well I'm going to head back home so that I can get ready for tonight, see you there." With that she pulled Rito into a hug and headed off.

"What is taking Rito so long for him to get back home? I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow got lost on his way back." Mikan thought as she was prepping for cooking the food.

"Mikan I'm home, I have the eggs that you wanted." Rito came through the door and went to the kitchen so that he could give his sister the eggs that she had wanted.

"What took you so long to come back?" Mikan asked her brother with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh, I ran into Run when I was about to head back, we started to talk about some things and then I invited her over for dinner too." Rito explained.

"Oh, ok. Did she say what she would like to have for dinner?"

"No, she just said that she would be happy with whatever you decide to make for her." Rito said with a smile. "Yeah and I ran into Yami on the way back too. I told her, and Run the best time for them to show up would be at six."

Mikan looked at her clock, "Well it is 4:45 right now, so that leaves me with an hour and fifteen minutes to get everything set up for this dinner."

**That seems like it's a good spot to leave this chapter off with. Hope that you guys enjoyed and all of that stuff. I would like to get maybe 5 more reviews before the time I post another chapter. I would like to know more about what you guys want me to put in this story, after all I am writing this to entertain you guys. Thank you again guys you are amazing. Trasting Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

**Thank you to everyone that viewed the story. I didn't expect to get 121 views in one day. That is just simply amazing. So once again let's begin with the story.**

Time was running out for Mikan who was cooking all of the food for the family and the two guests coming over. It was now 5:45 and that left her with 15 minutes to set everything up on the table. "Oh no, only have 15 minutes in order to set everything up." Mikan thought to herself as she was hustling to get everything right. Rito walked into the room and watched Mikan run all over trying to get everything all set up.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" Rito asked Mikan. Mikan was still running around trying to get stuff ready when she said.

"Yes that would be wonderful, I need you to set up all of the silverware that is needed and all of the décor for the table."

Rito started to walk into the kitchen so that he could help his little sister, "It is nice that you cooked all of this food for all of us." Rito complemented her.

"Yeah, well if we have some guests coming over then it has to be wonderful because I want things to be perfect. Especially for Yami." Mikan answered as she was putting some of the plates full of food on the table while Rito finished what he was doing.

"Yeah I think that Yami would enjoy this very much, she would enjoy it even if it wasn't perfect because you set it up." Rito said.

Mikan finished setting everything up when she heard Rito say that and she went over to him and gave him a hug. "It is very nice of you to say that Rito. I can see why so many people really like you." This caused Rito to blush thinking of Lala, Haruna, and Run.

"I wonder if that is why they all like me so much even though sometimes, ok maybe more than sometimes things do not turn out the way I would like them to." Rito thought as Mikan let him go so that she could go get the three sisters.

The doorbell suddenly rang leaving Rito to open it. Rito opened the door to find Yami standing there. "Hello Rito." Yami said calmly while looking him in the eyes.

This left Rito feeling a little bit uneasy and said, "Come on in." He let Yami in the house and took her to the table where all of the food was laid out. "Mikan is coming down in a second she is just getting Lala, Momo, and Nana down here.

Mikan came down the stairs and when she saw Yami she ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you for coming over Yami!"

Yami smiled when her friend ran up to her to give her a hug. "Thank you for inviting me over for dinner."

"You're welcome Yami." Mikan happily said.

The doorbell rang again and Rito went to go answer it again already knowing who it would be at the door. Rito opened the door and was immediately pulled into a hug by a very happy Run. "Thank you so much for inviting me over tonight." Run said.

"You're welcome but you should be thanking Mikan for cooking and setting all of this up." Rito said making Mikan smile.

"Run!" Lala came running down the stairs and gave her friend a big hug. "It's so nice to see you again. How do you like being an idol?"

Run smiled," It's nice to see you too Lala. It has been very fun to be an idol, but it is also a ton of work, especially with the show on top of everything. I am happy that I can spend some of my free time with my friends." Run turned her head and winked at Rito causing him to blush and begin to feel uneasy.

Momo and Nana then came down the stairs and greeted Run and Yami and then waited for Mikan to say something. "Ok everyone, let's go eat some food." Mikan said with excitement in her voice.

Everyone went to the table and took their spots and began to eat the food. Mikan took a bite of her dinner then asked, "So what have you been up to in the last couple of days Yami?"

Yami swallowed the food that she was chewing and said, "Oh not much, planning on when and how I should kill Rito, nothing new."

Hearing this caused Rito to begin to choke on his food, "Why do you still want to kill me so badly?!"

Yami smiled, "Rito calm down I am just kidding. If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't plan it I would just do it when I saw you."

"Thank you Yami, that makes me feel so much better." Rito sarcastically said.

Run laughed at hearing this and said, "You know Rito, if she wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead."

"Yeah I know" Rito said feeling a little bit more relieved knowing that what Run said was really right.

"So, how does everyone like the food?" Mikan asked curious to know if all of her cooking was to everyone's satisfaction.

"I really like it" Momo said to Mikan. "You should make this more often."

Everyone else agreed too except for Celine who had already eaten her small portion of food and had fallen asleep. Mikan laughed, "I think that means that she liked it."

While everyone was eating Momo was thinking to herself, "It really looks like Run likes Rito." Momo continued to think about it until she had an idea. "If Rito marries Lala then he would become king of the universe. Kings are able to have many wives and concubines. Maybe I could create a harem for Rito and we could include Lala, Run, Haruna, and myself in it." Thinking of this harem idea of hers began to make her drool.

"Um, Momo are you alright? You are drifting off and beginning to drool a bit." Rito asked Momo.

Momo blushed a bit, "Oh yeah I was just thinking about how good Mikan's cooking is." She turned her head a little bit to make sure that no one could see that she is blushing.

"Yeah her cooking is really good; I have to agree with you on that one." Rito replied happily.

Momo finished her dinner and asked, "May I be excused?"

Mikan nodded and Momo go up and went up to her room. She went to her bed and jumped in. "How can I go about trying to make this Harem plan work?" Momo then remembered what Lala said in the morning. "Lala is going to be sleeping with Rito tonight; maybe if I sneak into his bead with them maybe his inner carnivore would take over." Momo thought about this and decided that sneaking into the bed would be a good way to start this plan. After she finished thinking about what she was going to do she went back downstairs to re-join the others.

Everyone was finishing their meals when Momo came back down to the table. Mikan and Yami went up to her room to talk and Run and Lala went up to her room to talk. Nana picked up Celine and took her up to her room, and Rito was just sitting on the couch doing nothing in particular. Momo smiled when she saw Rito all by himself. "Hey Rito?" Momo asked.

"Oh hey Momo, what's up?" Rito casually responded.

"I had this idea that I wanted to talk to you about." Rito sat up a little bit more straight when Lala sat right next to him. "When you marry Lala you will become king of the universe." Rito flinched when he heard how Momo was using the word will. "The king of the universe can have many wives and concubines. I want to make you a harem so that everybody can be happy. Many girls like you Rito and it would make all of them very happy if you were to be able to love them all."

Rito was shocked, he had no idea what to say. "Um, but I can only be married to one girl at a time, that's the law."

"Not if you become king of the universe. Earth laws would no longer apply to you." Momo said while getting a big smile on her face.

"Yeah but that is if I become the next king of the universe and succeed Gid. I might not be the next king of the universe" Rito said, and with that Rito went up to his room leaving Momo all by herself on the living room couch.

"We'll see about that Rito, we'll see about that." Momo thought to herself with a big smirk on her face.

**Well here is the end of another chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading. Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story. Once again I never thought that this story would be able to reach 121 views in one day. That is just incredible. Seeing stats like that just makes me want to write some more for you guys. Well I'll see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

**Because of you guys making me happy I will post a back to back chapter. If you want to give me some ideas about what I should include in the story then review. Time to start.**

Everyone had come downstairs when it was about 9:00. "Yami do you want to spend the night tonight?" Mikan asked her friend who was standing beside her.

Yami frowned, "I wish that I could but I cannot tonight, I have some things that I have to do in the morning."

"It's ok, maybe you can spend the night next time Yami." Mikan said hopeful that the next time she can stay over.

"That'd be great"

Lala looked over at Run, "Do you want to stay the night Run?" Lala looked at her friend hoping that she would say yes so that they would be able to spend some more time together.

"Sorry Lala, can't stay over tonight. I've got some recording in the studio that I've got to do in the morning. I wish I could though." Run said looking a little bit down. She walked over to Rito and ran her hand down his chest and said, "I really wish that I could stay the night with you two." She winked at him and said her goodbyes and walked out the front door.

Rito just stood there with his jaw on the ground because he couldn't believe that Run was beginning to hit on him. Yami walked over to the front of the door next. "Thank you for inviting me over to your house for dinner, it sure was fun and I hope that we can all do this again sometime later." She smiled then walked off.

"Well I am actually very tired," Mikan said to the group that consisted of Rito, Momo, Nana, and Lala. "I think that we should all go to sleep now, goodnight everyone." Mikan then walked to her room so that she could get a good night's rest.

"Yeah we should go to sleep too Momo. We don't want to be too tired tomorrow morning." Said Nana when she began to pull on her younger sister's arm to bring her to the room.

Momo looked back as she was starting to get drug to her room by Nana and said to Rito and Lala, "Hope you two sleep well." After that she winked at Rito right before she could get pulled past the corner.

Rito caught the wink that Momo gave him and began to blush a bit when he thought about what it could mean. Lala could see that he was blushing a bit and wondered why his face was turning red. Lala walked up in front of Rito and put her forehead on Rito's to see if he has a fever. "Well it doesn't look like you have a fever Rito, why is your face so red?"

Rito was starting to blush even more when Lala put her head on his. "There's no reason why I'm red. It might just be a little warm in here or something.

"Oh, ok then Rito. Let's go to bed now." Lala grabbed Rito's arm like how Nana did to Momo and began to drag him towards his room. She dropped him off at his room and said, "Ok you can change into your sleeping clothes while I go up to my room so that I can change into some other clothes. Lala ran off to her room to go change after she said that.

Rito walked into his room and found a pair of boxers and a white T-shirt and threw them on. He then sat on his bed waiting for Lala to return. "I wonder if Momo was being serious about me becoming the king of the Universe and having a harem." Rito thought. "If she was being serious then who would she want to have in the Harem? Lala, Haruna, Run, and herself. Does she like me like that? Is that one of the reasons why she winked at me when she was leaving to go up to her room? Ahhh just so many questions are running through my head right now."

Lala retuned and this time she was wearing some pajamas that were actually covering everything up. "I am happy that you are letting me sleep with you tonight Rito." She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "We need to do this more often." Lala said happily.

Rito laughed, "If you want to do this more often then why don't you just move into my room."

"That's a good idea Rito. I could move into your room and we could sleep with each other every night and we wouldn't have to be apart each night and I won't ever get lonely again. Lala exclaimed.

"Lala, I was joking about moving into my room." Rito tried to explain to her.

"I know you were Rito, but I was not." Lala said with her tongue out.

"What do I have to do for you to not move into my room?"Rito asked desperate that she won't move in because his room does not have enough room in it for the both of them and their stuff.

Lala thought for a second then she said, "You have to tell me that you love me." Lala was smiling because she knew that he has feelings for her. "I know that you really like me, but I also know that you really love Haruna. If you were to marry me then you could also marry Haruna because you would be king of the universe."

Rito couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lala wanted him to tell her that he loves her? She wants him to marry both her and Haruna too? "Um, um, I can't say that right now. You are right about the having feelings for both you and Haruna, but I can't tell you if what I feel is genuinely love." Rito tried to explain to Lala.

"Well you can take your time, but in the meantime it looks like I'm going to move into your room with you and we are going to be roommates." Lala was very happy about this. Rito on the other hand was a little less ecstatic because this means a lot of sleepless nights.

Rito groaned and went into his bed and began to close his eyes so that he could go to sleep, Lala jumped into the bed with Rito and began to fall asleep. Although Lala was being able to fall asleep with no problem Rito was having issues falling asleep because of what Lala had said. "She wants me to tell her that I love her? I can't tell her, I need to find out if what I feel for her is love in the first place. Does she really love me, or did she say that because she knew that I wouldn't be able to say yes to her?"

These questions were constantly flowing through Rito's head as he fell asleep. Unknown to him or Lala, Momo was standing behind the door waiting for both of them to fall asleep. When she thought that they were both asleep she slowly opened the door and walked to the bed. She softy opened up the covers and laid down on the opposite side of Rito and Lala and got real close to Rito. Momo closed her eyes trying to fall asleep, but all she could do was think about him. "You are so warm Rito. It feels so nice. I can see why Lala always wants to sleep with you." Then she was asleep leaving her to dream about Rito.

Rito was dreaming that he had to go shopping for some clothing. He was walking around the store looking for a shirt that he could wear around the house. "I need to find something. I don't want to leave here empty handed." Right when Rito thought that he saw a black shirt that was said to be made out of the softest material in the world. "I wonder what this could be made out of." He went up to the shirt and began to rub on the material. "Wow, this is the softest thing in the world, but I feel like I've felt this before but what could it have been from?" He continued to rub on the shirt until he heard a noise, he stopped then he rubbed it again hearing the noise again. "Is this shirt moaning? Wait, now I remember where I have felt this before. Oh no don't tell me that I am." Then he woke up.

Rito looked down at what was in his hand a immediately dropped it. "Oh no, I was right I was rubbing Lala's tail as I was sleeping. He looked over at Lala who was on blushing as she slept.

Rito was watching her sleep and her heard her moan out his name making him blush and turn to the other side of the bed only to find himself looking right into the eyes of Momo. She smiled, "So when is it going to be my turn?"

**Well another chapter up for you guys. I thought that this would be a very good place to leave this chapter off at, I need to do some more planning of what I am going to put in the upcoming chapters so I can't exactly say when the next chapter will be up for those of you who are following the story. So if you've enjoyed the chapter then leave a review and/or fav and follow the story. Peace Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

**Wow this story is getting many views. Just a couple more days until the story gets to 1000 views. In the story I am trying to keep Rito's personality the same as it was in the anime and the manga, but I won't make it so that he is extremely shy to girls. I'll just make it so that he is a little shy still. Enough of my babbling, let's begin with the story.**

Rito looked into Momo's eyes with extreme shock. "Momo what are you doing in my bed?" Rito looked at her and she sat up. When she sat up Rito saw that she was wearing a button up pajama shirt, but the buttons weren't buttoned up. "Please can you button up your shirt Momo?"

Rito looked away as Momo buttoned up her shirt. "It seems that I have found my way into your bed, I'm sorry." Momo said while she was smiling at Rito. "Could I please stay for the rest of the night?" She pleaded.

Rito was trying to make up his mind, he didn't want to kick her out of his bed because he didn't want to be mean, but she did sneak in. "Um…fine, you can stay until the end of the night."

"Yay, thank you Rito." Momo said happy that she got her way. "That's one step closer for me and my harem plan." She thought. Rito went back to lying down and Momo did the same. He was asleep in an instant. Momo cuddled up with Rito, "Good night Rito."

Rito awoke from some feeling some movement on his bed. "What are you two doing, I'm trying to get some more sleep." The movement continued so this fully awakened him. "What is moving?" Rito thought. He looked to his right to see that Lala was still asleep next to him. He looked to his left to see that Momo was moving his arm.

"Finally you are awake." Momo said with a smile. "It's 8:00, time to get up." She got up out of the bed and walked to the door, she opened it and went out to go downstairs. He just watched her as she walked out. He heard some stirring behind him so he turned around to look. Lala was just starting to wake up.

She opened up her eyes and looked at Rito, when she saw him she began to blush immediately. "Oh Rito you're already awake!" She gave him a hug.

"Yeah, I'm awake." The hug that she gave him made him feel warm and his heart started to beat fast. "My heart is beating fast, am I in love with her?" Rito thought to himself. Then he remembered what Lala told him the night before. "She wants me to say I love you." This made Rito smile a bit more.

"It's a shame that Run and Yami couldn't stay over last night." Lala said to Rito.

Rito thought about it for a moment, "Yeah it is a shame that they couldn't stay the night." Rito stopped "Yami didn't say what she was going to do in the morning, Run did though. I wonder what Yami had to do." Rito thought.

"Well I'm going to go downstairs and see what everyone else is doing." Lala said to Rito. She jumped out of bed and went downstairs to go see what they are doing. Rito sat there, "What should I do today? I think I might get dressed then go outside and just walk around." Rito got up out of bed and threw some clothes on so that he could head out.

Mikan saw her brother go come downstairs to and wondered what he is doing when he walked past and went to the door. "Rito, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to go walk around outside so that I have something to do." Rito told his sister with a reassuring smile.

"Ok, just don't stay out for too long." Mikan said as she went back to doing what she was doing.

"Ok I'll be back in an hour or two then." Rito walked out the door. "Ah some fresh air; I guess I'll just walk around where all of the stores and stuff are. I have nowhere to go in particular." Rito began to walk and after about 10 minutes he looked to his right and saw a store with a black shirt in the window. He stopped to look at it, "This looks like the shirt that was in my dream last night." Thinking about the dream he had made him remember what he was doing with Lala's tail as he slept.

Rito continued to walk down the street as he began to think about what happened last night. "I began to rub Lala's tail on accident. She began to moan out my name, I wonder if she was saying my name because I was next to her or if she did it because she dreams about me often. I really didn't expect Momo to be in my bed with Lala and I. This last day has been very strange. I mean when Momo saw that I was rubbing Lala's tail as we were asleep she asked when it was her turn. Does she like me too or does she just want something else?" Thinking about what these other things that she could want might be made him blush.

Rito looked up as he was walking and he saw Yami on a bench with a girl with red hair. "Is that Mea?" Rito squinted his eyes so that he could try to see more clearly. "Yeah that is definitely her."

"Mea to truly understand people you have to be around them more and learn about them. Learn what they like and what they dislike. This will make you become a better friend and a better person overall. We are not just weapons, we have hearts and we have emotions." Yami told her sister.

Mea looked at Yami and said, "Yes Yami-Oneechan, I began to learn more about Nana Deviluke at school during the week."

_Flash Back_

Nana was sitting at her desk in her class room looking at all of the boys that were surrounding Momo. She sighed and turned to look at a widow, when she turned she saw a red haired girl looking out the window. She decided to go look out the window with the girl.

"Hello, what are you doing?" Nana said to the girl.

"Oh, I'm looking at those two birds trying to figure out if they are friends or not." The girl said while looking at the two birds.

Nana looked at the two birds, "They are wondering if they should start to fly south today."

The girl looked at Nana surprised, "You can talk to animals?"

"Yeah, I was born with the ability to talk to animals." Nana said with a smile to the girl.

"It's so cool to have someone with that ability in our class. You are in our class right?" The girl asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Yes, my name is Nana Astar Deviluke." Nana said to the girl.

"My name is Mea Kurosaki." The girl said while looking at Nana.

_End Flashback _

"Yes you may be learning more about her, but do you think of her as your friend like the way Mikan and I are?" Yami asked Mea.

"Yes I see her as a good friend, the closest friend I have besides you Yami." Mea said with a big smile.

Rito walked up to the bench that Mea and Yami were sitting at and said, "Hey Yami, hey Mea."

"Good morning Rito." Yami said while putting a smile on her face.

"Hello Senpai." Mea said with an extreme amount of excitement.

"Why are you here Rito?" Yami asked to him with some curiosity,

"Are you here to do some lickity- lick stuff with us?" Mea asked hoping that he would say yes.

Hearing Mea say this made Rito blush, "Um, n-n-no, that is not the reason why I am here. I was just walking around because I decided that I wanted a little bit of fresh air today. I saw the two of you and I decided to drop by and say hello."

"Oh, ok Rito. So is everything still going well over at your house?" Yami asked him.

"Yes everything is still fine. The only difference is that I guess Lala is going to move into my room with me so that she could sleep with me every night from now on until I saw that I love her."

This made Mea a little jealous, "Lucky Lala, she gets to do lickity-lick things with Rito every night now."

This made Rito freak out, "No no no no, it isn't like that she just likes to lie down next to me when she goes to sleep because she says that she gets lonely when she sleeps by herself." Rito began to shuffle his feet, but while he was shuffling his feet he tripped and fell. The first thing that Rito did on instinct was put his hands out in front of him and grab what was in front of him. Unfortunately for Rito the thing that he grabbed was Yami. When Rito looked up to see what he grabbed onto he realized that he was grabbing onto Yami's breasts. He let go immediately.

"Yami I am really sorry that really wasn't supposed to happen, um." Rito was red in his face from grabbing her there and from fear that Yami was finally going to kill him.

"Rito please die." With this Yami's hair transformed into giant fists that were smashing the ground around him.

Rito turned around and began to run back to the direction of his house. Yami and Mea both began to run after him. "Yami I didn't mean for that to happen please stop trying to kill me." Rito yelled as he was still running to his house.

Rito, Yami, and Mea all continued to run while Yami was bashing the ground around Rito as he ran. They made it to his house and he stopped.

Yami and Mea both stopped running and Yami made her hair turn back into normal hair instead of deadly weapons. "Rito Yuuki, I hate ecchi people. You shall live for now, but remember that you live simply because I allow you to."

**Wow another chapter down. I think that I might leave it up to you guys to say what is going to happen next. I'll update the story when I have enough reviews that tell me what I should do. You can vote in the reviews, the voting options are. **

**Yami and Mea go inside the Yuuki residence and they all have a good day together.**

**Yami goes home but Mea stays at the Yuuki residence for the day.**

**Yami and Mea both go home and I let the next day start and episodes 5 and 6 of To love- ru darkness take place with my little touch on them.**

**Just post in the reviews wichi option you want to see in the story. If you guys have your own ideas though don't be afraid to say what you want in a review. Hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Trasting Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

**Thank you guys for all for the views, it is amazing to watch the views g up like crazy each day. Someone did bring up a good point; sorry I didn't specify when this takes place. This takes place near the beginning of Darkness. I didn't get many votes on what I should do next, but out of the votes that I did get the winner was that they go inside and have a good day. I think that I will still put episodes 5 and 6 into the story with my twist to it later though. If any of you guys were wondering I will make a chapter about Haruna and Rito. Story starts now **

Rito looked at Yami and felt like he was going to faint. The door opened behind him and Mikan stepped out. "Hey Rito you're back. Oh hey Yami what are you and Mea doing here?" Mikan looked surprised to see her friend with Rito.

"Well Rito tripped and he touched me a way that he shouldn't have, and I got angry and chased him all the way back here. Mea decided that she was going to follow me." Yami explained looking at Rito with a death stare.

"I'm sorry Yami when I fell I put my hands out in front of me so that I could catch my fall. I didn't think that I would touch you like that." Rito began to blush; he was also starting to get worried that Yami was going to try to kill him again.

"Yeah I wanted to follow Yami to see what she was going to do to Rito." Mea said with a smile.

Mikan looked at the three of them in disbelief, "Well do you two want to come inside and enjoy the day with us?"

"Sure that would be delightful, thank you Mikan." Yami said to Mikan.

The three of them walked inside when, Lala, Momo, and Nana were coming into the room. "Yay, Mea you are here. Wait why you are here all of a sudden?" Nana asked with curiosity.

Rito began to answer the question for Mea because he wanted to get his word in instead of Mea over exaggerating things. "Well you see Nana, I fell and I ended up groping Yami on accident, and Mea kind of just followed us here while Yami was chasing me all over."

Mea began to smile and nod her head, agreeing to what Rito just said. Rito looked back to Yami to see that she was still staring at him with the death stare. This made him feel uncomfortable and turn around to face Nana and Mea. "I wonder if she is going to let this go anytime soon, this isn't the first time this has happened and she is taking this more seriously than she has in the past." Rito thought.

Mea looked at Nana, "Yeah when we got here Mikan opened the door and asked if we wanted to stay for the day."

Nana began to smile, "Yay so you are going to stay for the day! We are going to have a lot of fun; I can show you some of the small animals that are inside my D-dial up in my room." Nana grabbed Mea's wrist and began to drag her to her room.

Mikan looked at Yami, "Do you want to learn how to cook?"

Yami thought about it for a second, "Yeah I would like to learn, I've been wondering how to cook like you for a while now; your cooking is amazing."

"Thank you Yami, that makes me feel really good about my cooking skills." Mikan began to blush. "Let's go into the kitchen so that we can start and get everything set up."

That left Momo, Lala, and Rito in the room. Momo looked at Rito with a big smile on her face, "So she wanted to kill you?"

"Yeah, I hope that she doesn't try to kill me again, I mean it was an accident that I fell down. This has happened before, but she didn't react like that the first time around." Rito said, this made both Lala and Momo laugh.

"You are just a little bit clumsy Rito." Lala said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know." Rito said with a little laugh. "So do you two want to go up to my room and play some video games?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Momo said.

"Yeah let's go." Lala said

Lala and Rito turned so that they could go up to the room, but Momo stayed behind Rito a little bit. She put her foot in front of Rito's and made him trip. He fell into Lala's back making her fall down, as she was falling she tried to turn around making Rito land on her front side. Momo, began to smirk when she saw the outcome of what she did. Rito was on top of Lala with his face really close to hers. "Lala, um, I'm sorry I didn't mean to trip."

Lala smiled, "He is so cute when is all uncomfortable and flustered." She thought. "It's ok Rito it was an accident. I'm not going to kill you or anything." She brought her face up a little closer and kissed him on the cheek.

Rito began to blush, "Um, yeah, I am sorry about that. Thank you for not being mad." He got up and helped Lala get up. "She kissed me on the cheek." This caused Rito to smile. "Maybe I do love her."

Momo looked at Rito and laughed to herself. "I can see that Rito is thinking about how he feels about Lala Onee-Sama. I need him to completely fall in love with her so that he can marry her. If he married Lala then we can start the harem."

"So let's go up and play the games." Rito said after him and Lala were all good again.

They all went up to Rito's room to go play games.

Mea was up in Nana's room while she was showing her some of the animals that she kept in her D-dial. Mea was having fun when all of the animals went up to her and try to cuddle with her. "Ok that's enough. You guys have been out for a good amount of time." Nana said while calling them into the D-dial.

"They were really cute." Mea said as she looked at Nana. "Where did you get all of the?"

Nana put her D-dial into her pocket, "Well I got them from all over the galaxy. Whenever I found somewhere new I would see if there were cute animals and sometimes I kept them as pets."

"That is so cool." Mea said while thinking about all of the different animals that could possibly be inside of that device. "It feels really ticklish when they lick me. I wish that Rito would do those lickity-lick things to me." Mea began to blush and day dream about Rito licking her.

"What!? Mea you should be very careful around him. He always ends up groping us." Nana said with an irritated look on her face. "He is a beast."

"Maybe being groped isn't such a bad." Mea said with a big smile, still thinking of Rito doing those things to her.

"Mea, just make sure that he doesn't do anything bad to you." Nana said hoping that she wouldn't try to get Rito to do those things to her.

"Ok, I'll make sure that he doesn't do anything to bad." Mea said with a look of disappointment.

It has been a few hours since Yami and Mea have come over to the house and everyone came down stairs to say goodbye to the two of them. "Sorry we have to go now, we still have some stuff that we have to do today." Yami said to the group that was in front of her.

"Yeah, but thank you for letting us come over today. It was really fun to see all of those pets that you have Nana." Mea said.

Nana cheered up a little bit hearing Mea say that to her, "you're welcome, you can see the pets whenever you are over here if you want."

"Yay, thank you Nana-Chan. I guess it's time for us to leave now. We'll see you all at school tomorrow. Good bye." Mea and Yami walked out the door and the group waved bye to them. Mikan closed the door behind them.

"Well, Yami is getting better at cooking. She made something that was actually very delicious today." Mikan looked exited that her friend might be able to cook after all.

"I showed Mea some of the pets that I have and she seemed to enjoy that." Nana said happy that her friend enjoyed her time over at their house playing with the pets.

Momo decided to chime in too, "Rito, Lala, and I played some video games while you two were with Yami and Mea, and as usual Rito won all of the games."

Rito smiled and held his head high because he was able to beat the two sisters in a video game. "Yeah, I won, but you two were kind of close to beating me."

"We were close, but not close enough. You are king of video games." Lala said making him smile. She walked up behind Rito and whispered in his ear, "You could also be king of so much more if you be mine." She came back around him and winked at him.

Rito turned red and began to look away, "Wow she is really trying to get me to tell her that I love her. I wonder how long she will keep this up." Rito thought as he began to imagine Lala doing things trying to make him say I love you for a long time.

"Hey Rito it's 5:45 already, do you think now would be a good time to cook dinner?" Mikan asked her older brother.

"Yeah, I think that now is a good time to cook something. I'm starving I haven't had anything to eat today. How does it sound to you guys?" Rito looked at Momo, Lala, and Nana.

"Yeah I'm fine with dinner now." Lala said to Mikan. Lala looked at her two sister and they both nodded their heads in agreement. When they did this Celine came into the room and began to nod her head too.

Mikan saw that Celine had come down and asked, "So you want to have dinner now to Celine?"

"Mau" was the response of a very happy Celine.

"Well I guess that I am going to start to cook, it should all be done in about 20 minutes." Mikan said to her brother and the three Devilukes.

"I guess since we have school tomorrow I'll go set up my uniform and all of the stuff that I need tomorrow." Rito said as he began to go up to his room so that he could set his stuff up.

The three sisters went up to their rooms so that they could do the same. Lala got into her room and began to set up some of the things that she would need for the next day. "I wonder when he is going to tell me that he loves me. All I can do all day is think about him now. I need him to talk to Haruna so that he can figure out his feelings for us. I want him to marry me, become the king of the universe and marry Haruna too. This would make her happy too. We could all live happy together forever." Lala thought as she finished setting everything that she needed for tomorrow. "At least he will be able to see Haruna tomorrow."

Rito was finishing setting his uniform and school materials up when he began to think about everything that Lala has been doing. "Ok, she wants me to tell her that I love her. I don't know if what I feel is love. I feel the same way about Haruna; it's supposed to feel wrong to love two girls at once right? I guess I should try to talk to her tomorrow at school. Should probably head down now, it smells like Mikan might be close to finishing the dinner." Rito went out the door to his room and began to go down.

Momo finished getting everything that she needed set up for tomorrow and began to think about Rito and her harem plan, "Maybe Yami has some feelings for Rito. It sounded like she was dragging on the whole tripping on her thing so that she could just tease Rito and make him feel uncomfortable. Maybe I could add her to the harem plan as well. I wonder how big this plan will get." Momo went down stairs to go eat the dinner that Mikan was preparing.

Nana was walking out of her room to go downstairs when she began to think about what Mea had said about Rito. "She wants him to do lickity-lick things to her? I wonder what that girl sees in him, in fact I wonder what most of the girls that like Rito see in him."

Everyone made it downstairs and sat down at the table and Mikan brought them their dinner. She brought out the last plate, "Ok everybody let's eat." Mikan said to them.

Momo, Lala, and Nana were still thinking about Rito when they began to eat. Rito looked up to see the three of them staring at him. "I wonder why everyone is looking at me." Rito shook it off and continued to eat his meal.

**There we go, another chapter done. We are getting really close to that 1000 views mark so I would like everyone that reads this chapter to post what their favorite moment of the story so far was in the reviews. I will try to make it so that Rito will talk to Haruna in the next chapter so that it helps him figure out his feelings for both her and Lala. Yeah I should probably go set up my uniform for tomorrow. So once again if you enjoyed this then follow or fav the story and leave a review saying what your favorite part of the story is so far. If you're wondering the uniform is for JROTC. Trasting out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Rito's Love for Her

Chapter 8: A Stinging Suprise

Trasting

**Well we broke the 1,000 mark and now it's time to try to reach the 2,000 mark. Thank you for all of the views. I would like you two tell me what you like about the story if you haven't all ready. Those reviews really help me and encourage me to write more. Let's begin with the story.**

Rito thought nothing of all of the girls staring at him while he ate his dinner. "Thank you for the food Mikan." Rito smiled to his little sister.

Mikan smiled back, "You're welcome Rito."

"Well I am going to go and take a bath now." Rito got up and went up to the bathroom so that he could take a bath so that he would be ready to go to bed. Rito walked into the room and began to run a bath. When the bath was full enough he took off his clothes and jumped into the bath.

Downstairs Lala, Momo, Nana, and Mikan were still eating. It was a good ten minutes before they all were finished with their meal. "Thank you for the meal Mikan." Lala said as she went upstairs so that she could get ready too.

"Yeah thank You Mikan." Momo said as she got up and gave Mikan a hug. She went upstairs so that she could go to sleep as she took a shower earlier in the day. She heard something in the bathroom and saw some steam coming out from underneath the door. "Oh so that is what Rito was doing, well I guess it's time to mess with him a bit." Momo unbuttoned her shirt only leaving two buttons still buttoned up. She opened the door to the bathroom and walked in.

Rito didn't notice Momo walk up to him until he turned around to get his shirt. Rito looked at Momo in shock. "M-momo, what are you doing in the bathroom while I am getting dressed?" Rito began to redder than usual and backed up. He didn't like Momo seeing him in the bathroom with only a pair of boxers on.

"Well Rito I thought that sense you were talking a bath I thought that I might have some fun with you." Momo got a very devilish look on her face as she walked up to Rito. She touched his chest and began to trace circles on it.  
"Momo, what are you doing?" Rito began to get nervous as she began to back him up against a wall.

"I told you what I was going to do; I thought that I was going to have some fun with you." Momo pushed him against a wall, she was able to pin him to the wall without much effort because she was stronger than the average human after all. She looked at him and began to suck on his collar bone. She finished sucking on his collar bone and winked at him. "I know that you liked that Rito." She thought to herself as she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

Rito looked at the door as she closed it behind her, he felt like he was going to faint. Rito went to the mirror so that he could look at his collar bone. "Oh my god, she left a big hickey on my collar bone." Rito thought to himself as he looked at his collar bone and ran his figures over it. "I wonder why she is starting to do things like this. Is it because of that harem plan of hers?"

Rito began to walk out of the bathroom so that he could go to his room to go to sleep. When he got to his room he saw that Lala was already in his bed trying to fall asleep. Rito jumped into bd right next to her and close his eyes so that he could fall asleep.

He was almost asleep when all of a sudden Lala started to move. This caused Rito to not be able to fall asleep. Lala got up close to Rito and put her arm around him. Rito looked at the arm that was around his chest. "Lala, are you awake?"

Lala didn't respond, "Oh so she is already asleep." Rito thought when Lala brought her mouth up to his ear and bit down lightly on his ear lobe. Rito stopped moving all together and held his breath.

"Mm, Rito." Lala moaned as she was asleep biting his ear. She then moved down a little bit and began to bite and suck on his neck.

Rito was too stunned to say anything to her, when he was able to speak he was stammering, "L-L-Lala, can you please stop." Rito asked quietly.

Lala was still asleep when Rito asked her to stop, she didn't hear him but she stopped anyways. "She finally stopped, I bet my neck is going to even more bruised than my collar bone." Rito was right about to fall asleep when all of a sudden he felt Lala bite down on his neck extremely hard. Rito opened his eyes wide and yelled, "AHH, Lala please don't bite me that hard, it really hurts."

Lala actually woke up and looked at Rito, "Wait, what did you say Rito? I didn't hear you I was asleep."

"I asked if you wouldn't bite me, it kind of hurts." Rito said to Lala. Lala looked very confused when Rito said this.

"What do you mean to not bite you so hard? I didn't bite you at all." Lala said wondering why Rito would ask her to do something that she didn't do in the first place.

"Yeah, as you were sleeping you started to bite my ear, then when you were done with that you began to bite my neck. You stopped for a few minutes then you bit down really hard." Rito explained hoping that Lala would actually believe what he was saying.

Lala looked down at Rito's neck and was shocked at what she saw, "I am so sorry Rito, I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I'm sorry about what I did to your neck. I think that you should go look at your neck in the mirror."

"It's ok, I know that you didn't mean to hurt me." Rito said making Lala smile.

"Before you go look at your neck can you answer a question for me?" Lala asked Rito with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, what is your question?" Rito asked.

"Did you enjoy me biting your neck?" Lala asked with a very evil smile.

Rito began to blush and stutter, "well, I, um. It was, um different."

"You are so cute when you are flustered." Lala smiled and leaned in close and bit down on his neck softly. "You'll get used to it eventually."

Rito got up out of the bed so that he could go look at his neck and he almost fell down while trying to do it. "Wow, I didn't expect her to bite down on my neck on purpose." Rito went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, "Wow, my neck is so bruised. I hope that no one notices it. I don't want a whole bunch of questions about it." Rito then began to notice that his collar bone was starting to hurt too. "I wonder if Momo was just playing around or if she wanted something more." Rito then went back to his room and got into bed next to Lala. He fell asleep wondering what would come his way the next day.

**Ok this chapter is a little shorter than the other ones but I like to think of this chapter as a transition chapter. I like to think of this as such because the next chapter will take place during school for sure. Just wanted to add a little bit to this part of the story and add to Momo and Lala's characters a bit. I'll try to keep my schedule of posting a chapter once every two days in case anyone was wondering. So once again, tell me what you guys like so far what you guys would want to add and stuff like that. I have gotten messages about what to add to the story and those help a lot I like to try to make you guys feel a little bit more involved in the story, so if you have something that you would want in the story then post it in the review. Trasting Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

**We broke 1,500 views in the last two days! Thank you guys so much for enjoying the story and reviewing. The reviews and the views make me so happy. So let's keep the intro short and begin the story.**

"Rito you need to get up now, we are going to be late for school." Lala was trying to wake up Rito but he was just trying to stay asleep.

When the message finally reached Rito his eyes shot open and he began to frantically put on his uniform, "How much time do we have before we have to go to school?" Rito asked Lala.

"Well we have 15 minutes before we have to go." Lala said looking at Rito a little worried.

"Oh man that is not enough time for me to get ready." Rito said as he ran to the bathroom so that he could fix his hair and brush his teeth. After he finished brushing his teeth he popped his head outside the door and yelled, "Sorry Mikan can't eat breakfast today, I'm running a bit late."

Rito spent the next five minutes getting everything else that he needed, then he noticed that Nana and Momo weren't at the house still. "Where are Momo and Nana?" Rito asked looking a bit confused.

"They already left to school so that they could have some free time to look around and stuff." Lala explained.

"Ah ok, let's go." Rito and Lala walked out the front door and began to head to the school. Rito felt a little more relaxed that he made it out of the house on time. Now he didn't have to worry about being late, he could just walk at the normal pace that he usually walks at. Then Lala clung onto his arms. "Um Lala why are you holding on to my arm like that?" Rito asked

"I wanted to be with you." Lala said while still clinging onto Rito's arm.

"You were already with me when we left the house." Rito said with a laugh.

"Well I wanted to be closer to you. Is that alright with you Rito?" Lala asked.

Rito looked at her and smiled, "Yeah it's alright."

The two of them got to school on time and were about to go to their first class when Rito saw Haruna walking down the hallway. Rito stopped for a second, "My heart is beating fast and I feel all warm and fuzzy. It's kind of like what I feel when I am around Lala, but doesn't feel as strong. Does this mean that I love Lala more than Haruna?" Rito kept trying to answer his questions when he noticed that he was going to be late for class if he didn't hurry up.

Rito sped his pace up so that he could get to his class on time. He got to the class and opened the door, he walked in and found his seat and sat down. The class started and Rito couldn't pay attention to the lecture that was being given. The only thing that he could think about was how he felt about both Haruna and Lala. He would look at Haruna and then look at Lala a second later.

"I've got to talk to her to find out how I feel." Rito thought with a sigh. Before Rito knew it the bell rang, "Class is already over, how can that be class only started." He looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall. "Class only started an hour ago…" Rito looked at the clock dumbfounded. "I was only thinking about Haruna and Lala for an hour straight?"

Rito looked up to see Haruna walking his direction. "I have to talk to her about this now." Rito thought.

"Um, Haruna. Could you come over here for a second?" Rito asked.

"Sure Rito what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Haruna asked a bit curiously.

"Well I, um, wanted to ask you about this. Whenever I am with you or Lala my heart begins to beat fast and I begin to feel warm, happy, and fuzzy all over. I feel this way towards both of you but I seem to be able to control it more when it comes to you. I just don't really understand it." Rito tried to explain while trying to make it sound like it makes sense.

Haruna smiled, "Well it seems like you love us. If you can control it more when it comes to me then it means that you love Lala a little bit more." Haruna said.

Rito notice that when Haruna said this she seemed to look a little sad. "Is that so? I haven't really been able to figure it out. I just don't know what to do about it.

Haruna seemed to feel a little better knowing that Rito doesn't know what to do and that he is asking for some of her advice. "Rito you deserve to be happy, you are a nice caring and gentle person. I think that you should tell Lala that you love her." Haruna smiled knowing that she told the person that she loved what she thought was the right thing to do.

Rito felt a little more relieved knowing that Haruna said that, "Thank you Haruna, you helped me make a little more sense out of my feelings." Rito then pulled her into a hug making her blush.

"You're welcome Yuuki-Kun." Then Rito ran off so that he could finish the second half of the day. Rito began to sit through the second half of the day and think about what Haruna said. "She wants me to tell Lala that I love her. Can I do that?" Rito moved his neck trying to crack it but then immediately brought his head back to normal place because there was a sharp burn on his skin. Rito began to trace his neck with his figure, remembering what happened last night with Lala. "She does seem to be doing anything she can do so that I say that I love her. I didn't think that she would bite me." Rito then remembered what Momo did to him in the bathroom. He began to think about the plan that Momo had for him, "That harem plan isn't a great idea. I could see myself getting into a lot of trouble because of that. She might be right about being able to make Haruna and Lala happy, but I don't know if a harem is exactly what I want." All the thinking about the harem plan began to make Rito's head hurt.

The bell rang again and once again it made Rito wonder how much time he had spent trying to think about what he should do about Lala. Rito saw Momo and Nana already walking back to the house and he saw Lala waiting for him. "Hey Rito!" Lala said looking very excited to see him.

"Hey Lala, why are you so excited?" Rito asked. Seeing her excited and happy made him smile. "It makes me so happy when I see her happy." Rito thought.

"I'm happy because I'm finally able to be with you again." Lala said as she ran up to him and pulled him into a big hug. "Were you ok today in class? You seemed to not be focused on what was going on around you."

"Yeah, I was ok. Just thought about some stuff and it was all I could think about all day." Rito said.

"Do you mind telling me what you were thinking about?" Lala asked hoping that she would know about what was making Rito like that all day.

"I'll tell you sometime later, but not now. Let's go home now." Rito grabbed Lala's arm and began to walk home.

Lala smiled about what Rito just did, "He grabbed my arm this time. I think he is starting to return my love a bit." The two then continued to go back to the house.

**Ok, another chapter down. This time I thought that it would be good if Rito began to think about how he felt about the two girls. So yeah, please leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review even if you don't have an account. They all help. **** I can see this story reaching 2,000 views within the next couple of days because you guys are awesome. Peace out, Trasting.**


	10. Chapter 10

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

**Thank you guys for reading the last chapter, the reviews really helped. I do realize that I made Haruna a bit different to say the least, but I know how to fix that in this chapter. This story is about to pass the 2,000 view mark. That is amazing. So keep the reviews coming and let's begin the chapter.**

Haruna felt a little sad as she watched Rito run off. "He loves Lala more than he loves me." She sighed as she looked up at the blue sky. "I should have told him how I feel about him before he could leave. I know, I'm going to go over to his house so that I could try to tell him." Haruna felt a little bit more confident that she could do it and ran off towards Rito's house.

Rito opened the door and him and Lala walked into the house. Rito was a little relieved that Haruna told him to tell Lala that he loves her. "I am happy that she told me to do that, but I still don't feel like I'm satisfied with what she said." Rito sighed and went up to his room. Deep down he knew that he wanted Haruna to say that she loves him.

Lala was laying down on her bed thinking about things. "I wonder what Rito seemed to be so happy about; I didn't see anything exciting happen today." Lala then began to smile. "When Rito is happen then I'm happy. He deserves to be happy, things always happen to him and he seems like he is always a little down." The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Lala yelled so that everyone could hear her.

Lala went downstairs and opened the door and was happy when she saw who it was, "Haruna, I'm so happy that you are here." Lala then pulled her into a hug, "Wait why are you here?"

"Well I wanted to see if I could hang out with you and Rito for a little bit." Haruna said with a smile.

"Sure, come on in." A very excited Lala pulled Haruna inside the house. "Hold on I'll go and get Rito." Lala ran up the stairs and opened the door into Rito's room, "Hey Rito Haruna is here let's go downstairs." Lala then ran out the door so that she could go back downstairs to see Haruna.

Rito was surprised, "Haruna is here, why she could possibly be here now?" He thought to himself. He went downstairs so that he could go see what she was here for.

"Hey Haruna." Rito said with a smile.

"Hello Yuuki-Kun" Haruna said blushing a little bit.

"What are you here for?" Rito asked.

"Well I was wondering if I could spend some time with you and Lala today." Haruna explained.

"Well that is fine with me." Rito smiled and began to take a step towards her when all of a sudden he tripped and knocked down Haruna. When he opened his eyes he realized that he landed with his face underneath her skirt. Rito immediately began to turn red and stutter. "H-haruna, um, i-I'm ss-orry."

Rito then felt a really hard smack hit him in the face. Rito was on the floor with a big red hand print on the side of his face, "I'm sorry about that Haruna." Rito sat up and began to rub his face.

Lala looked at the two and began to laugh, "Why do you have such bad luck Rito? It seems that you always seem to get yourself into some kind of awkward situation."

"I don't know, maybe I'm cursed or something." Rito laughed a bit as he thought of all the times that he would accidentally fall and do something like that.

"I'm sorry for slapping you that hard Rito." Haruna apologized.

Rito looked at her, "It's ok, I guess that I should have been watching a little more carefully at where I was falling."

Haruna was watching him and began to think to herself, "He is so cute when he begins to get flustered; it is unfortunate for him that he always falls like that. I slapped him a bunch of times because of him tripping like that." Haruna stopped thinking about that when she finally responded to Rito, "No I know that you don't do those things on purpose."

"Well what do you want to do while you are here Haruna?" Lala asked.

"I don't know I guess we could all talk about stuff in general." Haruna said.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Rito asked.

"Umm, oh. Lala, when did you begin to fall in love with Rito?" Haruna asked.

Rito began to turn red. "Well, the first day that I met Rito he tried to save me from Zastin's helpers. He grabbed my arm and ran out the window with me and got me away from them. Eventually they caught up with us and when Zastin told me to come with him Rito stepped in front of me, protecting me. That's when I fell in love with him. A boy that didn't know who I was tried to save me even at the risk of his own life." Lala smiled and looked at Rito who was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Wow, that is really nice of you to do for her Rito. Now that I think of it I remember seeing you running on top of people's roofs with a girl that I have never seen before." Haruna said. "Now that I think about it, I was wishing that it was me that you were running with."

Rito turned even redder. Lala looked at Rito and began to think. "I can see that Haruna really liked Rito. Why doesn't she say something to him about it?"

"Hey Haruna could you come over here for a second?" Lala asked.

"Umm, Yeah." Haruna got up and followed Lala up to her room leaving Rito very confused.

"What just happened? They were just talking about me and then now they just leave to her room. Girls are so very confusing." Rito thought to himself as he just sat there waiting.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Haruna asked Lala.

"Well when I was talking about the day that I met Rito I could see that you were acting differently. I can see that you like him a lot too." Lala said to her making her blush.

"Well, yeah. I never wanted to say anything because I didn't want to get in the way of you and him." Haruna said looking a bit down.

"Hey, you wouldn't get in the way of us. Think of this if Rito married me what would he become?" Lala asked Haruna.

Haruna thought about this for a minute, "Well he would become the king of the universe."

"Yes, and if he became the king of the universe he could marry you too and we could all be happy." Lala said making Haruna smile.

"If he married you do you think he would be up to marrying two girls at once? I mean he has trouble trying to tell us his feelings. Earlier today I talked to him and he said that he couldn't control his feelings towards us. He said that it is harder for him to control himself around you more than me." Haruna said to Lala.

"Well then we will just have to wait and see." Lala said to Haruna with a devilish smile on her face.

**Well this seems to be a good place to leave off a chapter. I think that I could make a lot happen from this point. So if you have any suggestions post a review telling me what you would like to see. Since the story is almost at the 2,000 mark tell me what you would like to see most out of this story. Trasting out. **


	11. Chapter 11

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

**The story passed the 2,000 view mark; that is wonderful and I would like to thank all of you. Keep posting those reviews they help me out a lot. Let's keep this short and begin with the story.**

Lala gave a devilish smirk to Haruna. "I think that after a while he would love to have both of us as his wives. We might just have to push him a little bit."

Haruna began to blush, "I wonder how all of that would go." Haruna thought to herself as she began to imagine what it would be like if her and Lala both married Rito. She began to think that it wouldn't be so bad. "Wait; wouldn't one of us get hurt though if we did that?" Haruna asked Lala making her look at her confused.

"I don't understand, why do you think that if we both marry him one of us would get hurt. I think that if we both married him then everyone would be happy." Lala asked still while stiff being confused.

"Well if we both married him he is probably going to love one of us more than the other and that can cause some competition between us and hurt us in the end." Haruna explained.

"Rito wouldn't love one of us more than the other because he knows that if he ended up doing that then he could hurt one of us. He would do anything that he had to do so that we wouldn't get hurt." Lala said.

"Yeah Rito would try to make sure that neither one of us got hurt, but first in order for him to marry both of us he has to marry you. So I think that for the time being you have to do everything you can to make sure that Rito says I love you and that he wants to marry you." Haruna explained hoping that Lala would try.

"I tried a lot different things to make him love me. I tried sleeping with him every night. I told him that I would sleep in his bed every night until he says I love you and I always try to be around him and make him happy. I don't know what else I could do." Lala said to Haruna while making a pouting face.

Haruna began to think about what Lala could do to get Rito to say that he loves her. She continued to think then all of a sudden she turned Red. Lala noticed that she turned red, "Um, Haruna why are you blushing?"

"Well I thought of one way that you could try to get him to say I love you." Haruna said while turning her head a little so that Lala couldn't see her blushing.

Lala got very excited, "Haruna you have to tell me."

"Well you could try to um, well; you could try to seduce him." Haruna said while turning even redder than she already was.

"Yes that could actually work. I know that this is going to work and it is going to be very fun trying to do it." Lala smiled and pulled Haruna into a hug. "Oh thank you so much for the idea, Rito better watch out."

Haruna and Lala got up and went out to the living room to find that Rito was watching TV. He looked up at the two of them as they began to walk towards him. "Hey you guys just ran off to your room without saying anything to me. Was it anything that was important?" Rito asked while he was trying to focus on the girls and the television at the same time.

"No Rito it was just some girl talk that you wouldn't be interested in." Lala said hoping that he wouldn't pursue an answer any further.

"Oh, ok." Rito looked at them. "I wonder if that is really what they were talking about." Rito thought as he looked at the two smiling girls in front of him.

"Well thank you for having me over today, it was fun." Haruna said as she was about to walk out the door. She pulled Lala aside and whispered in her ear. "Are you going to try to seduce him a bit tonight?"

Lala got that devilish smirk again, "Yeah I think I know exactly how to get him going crazy. It should be so much fun."

"Well, tell me how it went tomorrow at school." Haruna said as she waved goodbye to both Lala and Rito.

"I wonder what all that was about. Oh well it probably doesn't involve me." Rito turned around after Lala closed the door and was tackled to the ground. "Lala what do you think you're doing?"

"Well remember how I said that I was going to sleep with you every night until you told me that you loved me." Lala asked as she was looking into his eyes while on top of him.

Rito began to blush, "Yeah I remember that, but what does that have to do with anything that is happening right now?"

"Well I figured that that is talking a while and that I would like to have some fun with it." Lala said with a big smile on her face.

Rito gulped trying to think of what she was going to do with him, "What are you going to do to have some fun?"

Lala smiled again and leaned real close to his neck and whispered, "I'm going to try to seduce you." She leaned a bit closer to where her lips brushed against the skin of his neck. When she felt that her lips were against his skin she bit down lightly.

"WHAT! You can't do that." Rito jumped up and pushed Lala off of him so that he could get some distance away from her.

Lala looked sad and began to get watery eyes, "You don't want me to try to seduce you? Why can't I have some fun?"

Rito then began to feel a bit bad when he saw that Lala looked like she was about to cry her eyes out, "Well, I mean, um… fine I guess that you could try to seduce me. Just please don't do anything that is too extreme.

Lala shot up like a rocket; she was so happy that he was allowing her to try to seduce him, "I promise that I won't do anything too bad. Thank you so much. This is going to be really fun."

"Oh and one more thing; make sure that you try not to do something like that in public." Rito said concerned that she was going to start doing something inappropriate in front of a lot of people. "I don't want people to get the wrong idea or anything like that."

"I promise that I won't do it in public." Lala said.

Rito then noticed that no one else was in the house with them. "Um Lala, where are Mikan and the others?"

"Mikan took Nana, Momo, and Celine to the store so that they could buy some food items that they need for future meals." Lala explained.

"Well I guess they will be back soon enough. Let's go up to my room." Rito said happily.

"This will be my chance to try something with Rito." Lala began to smirk again.

When they got to Rito's room Lala knocked Rito on his back on his bed. "Hey Lala what are you doing?"

Lala crawled over Rito and whispered in his ears, "Well we are alone in your room, I thought that I might try to seduce you now."

**Yay, another chapter done. Thanks again for all the reviews and views. I would like people to tell me where I should go next with the story but you will have to do it quickly because I like to stick to my schedule of posting a new chapter every two days. So tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter by posting a review. Trasting Out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

**Wow, getting a lot of views and a lot of feedback from all of you. That makes me feel great. I got some suggestions to make this chapter a little more on the mature side and sorry to disappoint all of you but I won't make it too graphic. So let's begin.**

Rito began to panic, "Why do you want to seduce me so badly?"

"Well I told you I want to make you say that you love me so I thought that this might make you say I love you faster." Lala then grabbed Rito's hands and put them on her breasts.

"Why is she doing this to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" Rito thought as he tries to pull his hands away from Lala's breasts.

"Now tell me that you love me." Lala said.

"If I do that while you have my hands here then we would become engaged again, remember." Rito said while still trying desperately to pull his hands away.

"I know, but that is what I want." Lala said with a smile as she leaned down to kiss Rito on the cheek.

Rito began to try harder to move his hands away from her body and eventually it worked, "Lala I'm sorry, but I can't say that right now." Rito sat up while trying to stay a good distance away from her.

"This is fun, can I please continue?" Lala asked while crawling back to Rito.

"No, what if someone sees you doing this?" Rito asked while trying to come up with any excuse to get away from her.

"Who would see us doing this? I told you that Mikan took everyone shopping for food." Lala said when she got back to Rito. She grabbed him and began to hold him tightly.

Right when she did that Rito's door burst open. The sudden action startled both Rito and Lala. The person behind the door began to laugh.

"Ah so this is what you two do when none of us are home." The person said as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Momo, what are you doing home already?" Lala asked while being a little bit annoyed that she got in the way between her and Rito.

"Well I asked Mikan if I she still needed my help and she no, and that I could come back home. I came back home and didn't see you in the living room like you usually are. Then I noticed that I didn't see Rito either. I came up the stairs to find you and I heard your voice through the door." Momo explained with a smile on her face.

"How long were you behind the door?" Rito asked hoping that she didn't know what Lala was trying to get him to do.

"Well I was her long enough to find out that Lala wants to seduce you and get you to say I love you." Momo laughed.

"Great, now she knows what Lala is trying to do to me. This isn't good." Rito thought to himself.

"Well he is taking a long time to say I love you. I thought that this might make him say it faster." Lala said to her younger sister.

"Lala if you just waited a while you might just get exactly what you wanted to hear out of me. You don't have to try to seduce me to get me to say that I love you."

"Yeah I know that I could wait, but where is the fun in that?" Lala smiled and tackled Rito back onto the ground.

"Can I join in too?" Momo asked when she saw her sister tackle Rito to the ground and get back on top of him.

Rito was about to say no to Momo when all of a sudden Lala put her hand over his mouth. "Yeah you can join in if you want to."

"Yay, this looks like fun." Momo said while she was getting next to Rito and her sister. She laid down next to Rito and snuggled up to him,"Why don't you tell her that you love her?"

"I'm not ready to." Rito said as he began to get flustered. Rito then began to think to himself, "This is going to far I hope that either the rest of the girls come home or I hope that they stop and let me go."

Momo began to rub circles on Rito's chest while Lala began to bite on his neck again. "Why do you always bite my neck?"

Lala stopped and looked at him, "I don't know, I just like it." She leaned back down to his neck and began to bite again.

"Please stop it, you're going to make my neck really bruised." Rito pleaded.\

"Hm I wonder what would happen if I did this." Momo thought. She stopped an got away from Rito.

"Momo what are you doing?" Lala asked but was really surprised when Momo got behind her and grabbed her tail. "Not my tail…"

"Sorry but I want to have some fun too sis. I thought I might see how you would react if I grabbed your tail." She then was stroking it causing Lala to fall off of Rito.

"This is my chance to get away from them." Rito jumped up and made it to the door when all of a sudden he was tripped by Momo's tail.

"Where do you think you are going?" Momo let go of Lala's tail and walked over to Rito. Rito started to panic again and opened the door and tried to crawl out of it when Momo closed the door and pulled Rito back to her.

Mikan, Nana, and Celine were coming in the house to put away the ingredients that they bought at the store. "Thank you for coming with me." Mikan said to Nana.

"You're welcome Mikan, it was fun seeing all of the different types of food that they store had." Nana said as she began to help put the food away in the kitchen.

"Ok we are finished, I'm going to go upstairs and change my clothes id that's all right with you." Mikan said to Nana as she began to walk up the stairs. She was about to walk down the hall when all of a sudden she saw Rito's door open a little bit, a hand popped out of the room for a brief second before it disappeared and the door shut again.

"I wonder what is going on in there." Mikan thought. "Wait a second, Momo came home a little early and Lala and Rito are already home, but I haven't seen them. Are they in Rito's room?"

She went up to the door and opened it to see Rito on the ground with both Lala and Momo on top of him.

Rito saw the door open and he saw that Mikan was the one to open it but he couldn't say anything because Lala put her hand over his mouth. He looked Mikan in the eyes hoping that she would help him get the sisters off of him. "Why are you two molesting my brother?" Mikan asked making both Lala and Momo stop what they were doing.

"We weren't molesting Rito; we were just playing with him against his will." Lala said happily.

"Um, sis that is pretty much what molesting means." Momo said as she face palmed herself.

"Just get them off of me Mikan." Rito yelled.

Mikan walked over to the three of them and the two girls go off of him. "Thank you so much Mikan." Rito said as he gave his sister a hug.

"Dang we weren't done having fun with him." Momo said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Sorry but I'm not going to let you two rape my brother." Mikan said as Rito fainted.

"Why did he faint now? Nothing happened at this moment. Well I guess I'll just put him in his bed for now. You two are not allowed to come in her while he is asleep for right now." Mikan said as she began to drag Rito over to his bed.

"Ah, Ok." Both Lala and Momo said at the same time.

"I'm going to start to cook dinner so be ready to come down in about 45 minutes." Mikan said to the two sisters as they walked out of Rito's room.

**Well here is another chapter. Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed, if you did then fav the story and leave me a review. I enjoy reading what you guys all have to say for me and if you have any questions then just post them in a review. Trasting Out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

**Well time for another chapter. Got many great things said about the last chapter so yeah that is awesome. **** I like hearing things like that so keep telling them to me. So let's continue shall we.**

The two sisters walked out of Rito's room and went to their own. "I wish that I could have done more with Rito… it's a shame that Mikan had to stop us." Lala thought to herself as she sat down on her bed. "I wonder how far we would have gone if Mikan hadn't come into the room." Lala began to smile, "That was so much fun though. I'm going to have to do that again, sometime very soon."

Momo was in her room thinking about the same things that Lala were thinking of. "I wish Mikan hadn't come into the room. If she didn't come in then Rito would have been ours. I wonder when the next time we could do that to Rito will be."

Rito was still beginning to wake up when he began to smell some food. "Mm, I smell dinner being made. I wonder when it will be finished." Rito then began to remember what Lala and Momo tried to do to him not so long ago. "They were trying to seduce me really hard. I don't know how far they will try to go. I'd better watch out when I have to be around them."

Nana was helping out with the cooking when she noticed the serious look on Mikan's face. "Mikan, what's wrong?"

"Well when I went upstairs I saw the door open and a hand come out for a second before getting pulled in and the door closed. When I opened up the door I saw your sisters on top of Rito trying to seduce him. I got them to get off of him but then he passed out. I put him on his bed so that he could rest."

"They did that to him! Maybe Rito's not the beast that I think he is; maybe the beasts are my sisters. They didn't get so far did they?" Nana asked hoping that Mikan would say no.

"Well from what I saw they were having such a hard time trying to keep Rito down that they couldn't have done much." Mikan said while putting some more ingredients into the dinner.

"Well that's a relief; I think that we may have to keep an eye on the three of them a little more carefully." Nana said as she took the dish and put it in the oven.

Rito was still thinking about what happened when he felt that he needed to talk to Lala, "I think that I should go and ask Lala about what happened. Hopefully I can ask and make it out of her room unmolested." Rito jumped out of his bed and opened his door so that he could head up to Lala's room.

Lala was lying down when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." Lala said so that her visitor could come into the room. Lala was a little surprised to see that her visitor was Rito.

"Hey Lala could I talk to you for a little bit? Rito asked while taking a few steps towards her.

"Yeah, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lala asked while knowing exactly what he was going to want to talk about.

"Wow she asks as if what happened not that long ago didn't happen at all." Rito thought to himself before he responded, "Well I wanted to ask you about what happened a few minutes ago. How far would you two have gone if my sister didn't step in at the last second?"

"Well I really don't know the answer to that question." Lala said with a small laugh. "But one thing that I can say was that it was really fun doing that."

"I'm glad that you had fun, but you really don't have to molest me to try to get me to say I love you." Rito said.

"Well I'm still going to do whatever it takes for you to say that you love me. So You Oughta Look Out." Lala said while giving him a devilish smirk.

"Well I guess I'll try to make sure that you or Momo don't do anything too bad to me." Rito smile as he came over to Lala so that he could give her a hug.

When Rito gave Lala that hug she saw it as a chance to try again. Lala grabbed Rito and slammed him onto his back on her bed. "I told you that you should look out Rito."

Rito was speechless he was just flung onto the bed then Lala jumped on top of him. "I didn't think that you would try anything right away when I tried to give you a simple hug."

Lala crawled a little more on him and she looked him straight in the eyes, "Well I guess you thought wrong." She leaned down and gave him a kiss.

The kiss made Rito turn extremely red and he didn't know what to do. Lala finished kissing him and came up and smiled. "Um, well, Um, why did you kiss me?" Rito asked, trying his best not to stutter.

"That's a silly question. I kissed you because I love you Rito." Lala smiled and got off of him and pulled him up. "I don't want to try to seduce you right now because dinner is about to be finished, but when dinner is done you come up here and see me. If you don't then I will come to you and punish you."

Lala looked at Rito and gave a little laugh. She walked out of her room so that she could go downstairs and check on the food, leaving Rito in her room with his jaw on the ground. "What should I do? If I come up here after we are all done eating I will probably get raped. If I don't come up here then that will make Lala come and find me then I will probably get raped."

Rito tried to shake it off so that he could go downstairs and get some dinner. He began to walk down the stairs when he thought about the kiss that Lala had given him. "She kissed me, and it wasn't on the cheek this time." This made Rito smile as he came into the kitchen.

Nana looked over when she saw that Rito had a goofy smile on his face. "Maybe I was wrong again. He is probably the beast, I mean look at that stupid look on his face." Nana thought to herself as she tried to hold some anger in.

"So everyone it's all ready." Mikan said as everyone got around the table so that they could eat.

Everyone was looking at Rito while he was eating and he knew it. "They are all looking at me and I know exactly why. I hope that none of them think about it." Rito looked over at Lala and saw that she was blushing, he looked over at Momo and she winked at him. This caused Rito to blush and eat his food a little more quickly.

When everyone was finished with their meals they all thanked Mikan and went to their own rooms, all except for Rito. "What am I supposed to do? Dinner is over and now I have to either go to Lala or go somewhere else and wait for Lala to come to me. What do I do?"

**Well this chapter was a little bit on the shorter side. I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you enjoyed then fav and follow the story****. I would like you guys to review telling me what you guys liked and tell me what you would like to see Rito do for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to post those reviews. Trasting Out.**


	14. Chapter 14

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

Rito was just sitting on his couch thinking about what he should do. "If I go up to her room then I think I know what would happen. If I go to my room then I think she will just come to me and do the same thing she did earlier. Why is she acting like this, it isn't like her. She is acting more like Momo than herself." Rito started to scratch his head and continue to think about what he should do, "I guess I'll go up to her room to try to talk her out of doing things like this."

Lala was tinkering around with Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun when she began to think about Rito, "I wonder if he likes what I am doing to him. I'll admit that I am acting like Momo, but I think that if I do this then he will say that he loves me."

Rito made it up to the attic when he stopped and began to realize how much this space in the house had changed, "I never really thought about how much bigger the sisters had made this room with their devises. This place is huge now." He looked around the attic to see that there were four doors within the main room of the attic. Each of the doors had a name on it except for one which said bathroom on it. "I guess that I should go and talk to Lala about what she has been doing lately, and this time a kiss won't stop me from saying what is on my mind." Rito was about to twist the doorknob when he began to think of the kiss that Lala had given him when he went into her room last. "That was my first kiss, her lips were so soft!" Rito began to smile when he thought of this when all of a sudden he heard a voice in the back of his head, "Love is Shameless!"

The smile that Rito wore on his face was gone when he heard Kotegawa's voice say that in his head. "Her strictness is embedded in my brain now. I guess she does her job well." Rito grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, slowly opening the door into the very white room. He expected to be tackled to the ground or something of that nature but was pleasantly surprised when that didn't happen. He looked around the room to see that Lala was at her desk working on one of her inventions.

Lala turned around when she saw that Rito had opened the door, "Oh, Rito you're here. I thought that you would try to hide somewhere because of what me and my sister did to you."

"Yeah I thought about doing that, but I figured that even if I tried to hide you would still find me. So I thought that I might as well just come to you instead." Rito explained while he was more focused on what was in Lala's room.

"Rito, I'm sorry about what Momo and I did to you before dinner. It wasn't right to do that to you when you didn't want us to do it. I thought that if we tried to seduce you then you would say I love you, but now that I look at it I think that I may have made you a little afraid." Lala said the last part with a small smile.

"It's ok that you did that, but please don't do it again of I don't want you to do it." Rito said to her to make sure that she felt a little better. "If you want me to tell you how to make me say that I love you I'd be more than happy to."

Lala perked up and jumped out of her chair very excited that he was going to tell her how to make him say it, "What do I have to do to make you confess your love?"

"It's very simple, just be yourself Lala. You don't have to turn into some kind of sexual predator or anything like that. If you want me to say I love you then just don't try to be someone you are not." Rito explained to her with a warm smile on his face as he began to walk up to her.

Lala grabbed him and pulled him into a tender hug. "Thank you for telling me Rito."

"Not a problem, but I was thinking that you would have figured it out a while ago when the other things that you did didn't work out so well." Rito said with a small chuckle.

"Oh, shut up." Lala smiled when she pushed Rito down onto the bed and got on top of him.

"Um, Lala what are you doing?" Rito asked as he began to blush. "I didn't think that she would try something like this again right after I told her to be herself." Rito thought to himself.

"Don't worry, I promise that I won't try anything like before, but what I want to do is have some fun with you." After she gave that short explanation she began to tickle Rito on his sides and make him begin to laugh.

"L-La-Lala, please, sss-stop." Rito couldn't stop laughing when he felt Lala's fingers run across his sides.

"Nope, this is too much fun to stop." Lala began to laugh when she continued to tickle Rito over and over again.

She was in for a big surprise when she felt his hand grab hers and pull her down to the bed with him. He flipped her so that she was on her back and he got up so that he could get on top of her and do the same things that she was doing to him. "Rito, please. Don't" Lala begged hoping that he would stop tickling her.

Rito stopped for just a second and said with some with a mocking tone, "Nope, this is too much fun to stop." He continued his barrage of ticking for a couple more minutes before he stopped and laid down right next to her.

She grabbed him and began to cuddle right next to him, "You are such a jerk." She smiled to let him know that she was just poking some fun at him. "You know, you are really warm. That is one of the reasons that I like to sleep with you. Your warmth helps me fall asleep easier and the beating of your heart comforts me." Lala said as she tried to snuggle even closer to him then she already was.

"Thank you, that makes me feel good. That is one thing that I like about you. Even though your inventions usually make me end up in some sort of bad situation you usually make me very happy. Rito said making Lala's eyes sparkle.

"Oh speaking of my inventions; I've been working on Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun. I think I have fixed it to where it should be able to teleport you short distances and keep your clothing. I want you to test it out for me." Lala gave him the small ring hoping that he would test it out for her.

Rito stared at the device that Lala was handing to him. "Um, are you sure that this will work this time around?"

"I am absolutely positive that it will most likely work." Lala said with a nervous smile.

"You can't say that you are positive that it might work." Rito smiled.

"So will you help me by taking this thing out for a test?" Lala asked.

"Does this only work once a day still?" Rito asked thinking about how he would get home if he teleported somewhere that he didn't know how to walk home from.

"It should work more than once, but the only problem is, I don't know how many times after the first you can use it." Lala explained.

"I guess that I can use it." Rito took the devise and looked at it some more. "You have caused me a great deal of pain in the past, you better work right." Rito thought as he began to think of all the times that Haruna had seen him naked because of the devices defects.

"Well here goes nothing." Rito pressed a button that was on the side of the device and began to glow for a second before he was gone in a flash. He opened his eyes when he felt that he was no longer moving anywhere. He looked around to see where he was and couldn't see anything. He ran his hands down his body, "Why am I not surprised that this thing didn't teleport my clothing along with me. Oh wait a second I have my boxers and my socks. I guess that is an improvement in the right direction. But where am I and why are there no lights?" Rito began to run his hands around the area that he was in and felt a door knob. "Ah, a way out of here I guess I should probably open the door." Rito began twisted the door knob and found that it was stuck. He applied more force to the handle and pushed and the door opened without him being able to recover from the amount of force that he had put on the door. He fell out of the small room that he was in and found himself looking into the face on a stuffed animal in the shape of a cat.

Kotegawa looked as an almost naked Yuuki Rito fell out of her closet. "What the hell were you doing inside my closet dressed like that?!" Kotegawa turned red and became furious with him.

Rito looked up and realized that he was looking into the face of his doom. "I'm sorry Kotegawa, you see I was helping Lala test out her remade version of Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun. She said that I could teleport and still keep my clothing and she asked for my help. Please do not kill me." Rito pleaded hoping that he would be able to live another day.

Kotegawa began to calm down a little bit more and began to turn red for a different reason, "Um Yuuki-Kun you only have boxers and socks on."

"Yeah I know, but this is actually an improvement from the last version of this if you can remember. The last version didn't teleport any of the clothing that the user wore." Rito stood up and tried to take a step forward but the socks that he was wearing were not able to get any kind of traction and made him slip when he walked. He crashed into Kotegawa and landed right on top of her. Rito began to turn red, "I-I'm sorry Kotegawa that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Why do you always have to perform shameless acts on all the girls?" Kotegawa was about to slap Rito when all of a sudden her door opened and her older brother walked into the room.

"Yui, I walking by and heard a crash so I…." Yuu stopped what he was saying when he saw that Rito was on top of his little sister. "I'm sorry; I didn't see anything and with that he closed the door and ran off.

Rito got up off of Kotegawa and hoped that she wouldn't kill him. "Yuuki-Kun, you are about to die."

Rito began to panic and in his panic he pressed the button on Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun and teleported again leaving a very confused and agitated Kotegawa in her room looking at a bit of smoke. She got up and grabbed one of the stuffed cat pillows and got in bed and began to cuddle with it. "Why does he always do such shameless acts?"

Rito teleported and was afraid to open his eyes just in case he found himself in another similar situation. Rito was about to open his eyes when he heard a very deep and intimidating voice, "Yuuki Rito, how have you managed to get in here without setting any of the alarms off, and why are you here?"

Rito opened his eyes to find himself looking at Gid Deviluke, the ruler of the Universe. Rito's Jaw hit the floor, "Well you see, I was testing out one of Lala's improved inventions when all of a sudden I teleported into a bad situation, so I teleported again and here I am."

"Well Yuuki Rito, it seems like you have been caught in another one of Lala's Mech messes. We are not too far away from Earth so I guess that I could drop you off at your home." Gid said to the nervous boy before him.

"Thank you your majesty." Rito said as he bowed to Gid. He felt a little weird saying your majesty to someone.

Lala was heading downstairs when she saw that everyone was downstairs watching T.V. She got to the couch and sat down when a little device she had on her beeped. Everyone turned around and looked at Lala.

Nana was the first one to ask a question, "Onee-Sama what was that?"

"Well it was a tracker that I had placed inside of Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun. The beep just told me that the device had left the Earth." Lala explained to the group before her.

"Wait how did it leave the Earth?" Mikan asked with a great deal of curiosity.

"Well I asked Rito if he could test out the newly improved Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun and he said yes. He teleported twice and the first time he teleported to Kotegawa's address, but this time the only thing that the tracker is reading is that the device had left the planet.

Everyone was looking at Lala when all of a sudden the door bell rang. Mikan jumped up off the couch and went to the door; she opened the door and was surprised to see who it was. "Zastin what are you doing here?"

"I am here to deliver a message to Lady Lala from her Father, King Deviluke." Zastin explained while he pulled out a small flat screen.

The screen began to turn on and the group could now see the face of Lala's father on the screen. Lala was the first to say something to her father, "Daddy why do you wish to speak with me?"

"Well Lala it looked like your Fiancé had found his way inside my throne room and he is only wearing boxers and socks." The camera moved to show Rito only in his underwear and socks just standing there.

"Hey please don't point that camera at me; I don't need them to see me when I am dressed like this." Rito complained hoping that none of the girls got a good look at him.

"I just wanted to say that I will be over in a little bit to drop him off at his home." Gid said to his daughter.

"Ok daddy, I guess we will see you over in a little bit." Lala said as she waved goodbye to her father as the image began to slowly fade out. She turned to the group of girls and Zastin, "Well I guess we know where Rito ended up teleporting to."

"My, my the Groom-to-be sure does manage to get himself into some sort of trouble all of the time doesn't he." Zastin said while he was putting the small screen back to where he got it from.

"Yeah, but that is usually my fault." Lala said with a smile.

Mikan looked at Zastin, "Oh and by the way congratulations."

Zastin looked confused and asked, "Congratulations for doing what?"

"You finally learned how to properly use the front door." Mikan said as she began to pay attention to the T.V. again.

Lala looked at the group, "I guess we should just wait for dad to get here and drop off Rito."

**Wow, another chapter done. I think this is probably the best chapter that I have written for this story. We broke the 3000 views mark and I thought that this is a big moment for the story and I decided that as a way to say thank you to you guys I would write a longer chapter. So once again leave a review telling me what you like about the chapter and if you have any suggestions as to where the story should go next then leave a review telling me. Well see you guys again in a couple of days. Trasting Out.**


	15. Chapter 15

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

**I guess that it is time for a back to back chapter. I tried my best on the last chapter and I will do the same this chapter. From now on I think that I am going to try to put more detail into the chapters and I will also make them longer. So let's begin.**

Gid Deviluke turned off the transmitter and looked at Rito, "Well it looks like I'm going to take you home and deliver you to your family. Just please don't be a jackass and comeback here in your boxers and socks."

"Well I'm sorry that I came here in the first place, I didn't have any control of where I teleported to you know." Rito began to turn red with some slight agitation. "I guess when I get home I'll talk to Lala about fixing Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun."

"You'd better because I defiantly do not want you to end up teleporting here again, but if you do teleport here again you had better have some more clothes on than your underwear and socks." Gid said with a toothy smile.

"Hey, I still had no control of what clothing came with me when I teleported." Rito protested while being annoyed with Gid's complaints. Rito began to calm down after a few minutes of silence, he was watching Gid when he began to think to himself. "I wonder is he acts this way towards everyone. Maybe he only acts like this to me because I am supposed to be the next king of the universe. Well at least according to Lala and Momo." Rito looked out the window of the massive throne room and saw what looked like to be Earth.

Gid looked back to Rito to find him staring off into space, "You know, Yuuki Rito, that it is very desolate in this part of the universe. This place is at the very edge of my ruling kingdom. There hasn't been any need for conquest in this region because it is so peaceful."

"I see. I guess that I never really thought much about what is out there beyond this solar system." Rito said to Gid while imagining all of the different planets and aliens out in the galaxy.

"I would be willing to educate you on all of the things about this universe; you will need to know it when you eventually become the king of this place." Gid offered with a very warm smile.

Rito smiled back, "Wow maybe he is not as bad of a person as I thought he was. He comes off like a jackass, but it seems he has good intentions for me."

"However, you will also need to know how to take a punch." Gid jumped a little bit in the air so that he could reach eye level with Rito and threw a punch at him. His fist connected with Rito's right eye. He was out in an instant. "Maybe I hit him a little too hard, oh well he is going to have to learn that he is going to get hit a lot while being king. He'll get used to it."

It had been fifteen minutes since Rito had been knocked unconscious and Gid was hovering above the Earth's atmosphere. "Ok you little prick; time for you to go home." Gid grabbed Rito's arm and teleported in from of the Yuuki's front door.

Gid pressed on the door bell and the door was opened by Zastin. "Oh your majesty, I see you have come with the Groom-to-be."

"Yes I have the boy with me, and I believe that he belongs to you." Gid said to his eldest daughter.

Lala looked over to her father to see that he was dragging a very much unconscious Rito. "Daddy what did you do to him?" Lala demanded to know.

"Well I told him that I would educate him about this universe, but I also told him that he would have to learn how to take a punch so I jumped up and I punched him in the eye." Gid explained while looking at the boy that he was dragging with him.

Lala took Rito's arm and drug him into the living room and propped him up against the couch. "Why did you have to hit him? He is only a boy he doesn't have to learn how to become the king right now."

"He will have to learn how to take a punch because when he does become the king there will be people who will try to kill him. He has to learn how to take care of himself and you." Gid responded coldly. "Now that I have delivered you your fiancé I will be heading back to my ship, I have some very important business to do." Gid pressed a button that was on what looked to be a wrist watch and in an instant he was gone.

Lala closed the door after he father had teleported back to his ship, "Seriously he only turning 16 and daddy wants him to be able to know how to run everything."

"Lala, he said that he was going to teach Rito about the universe." Mikan said to her as she began to flip though the channels on the television.

"Yeah I know that, but if he tries to teach Rito about one thing he will begin to teach him many different things too, and I think that it would be too much for Rito to handle. It was even too much for me to handle." Lala said while looking at her beloved Rito who had begun to get a black ring around his eye.

Mikan saw Lala looking at Rito and noticed that she looked very worried about him, "Don't worry Lala he will be fine after he wakes up. When has he ever been too badly hurt from something? Well it is getting sort of late so I think that we should all get going to bed and try to get some sleep. Lala could you take Rito up to his room for me?"

"Yeah, I'll take him up." Lala pulled Rito up and put his arm around her neck so that she could drag him up the stairs. "Mm, he smells so sweet." Lala thought to herself as she opened his door and placed him in his bed.

Lala went to go take a shower and couldn't help but think about Rito, "I'm glad that daddy didn't hit Rito any harder or else he could be in a coma right now. I don't know what I would do without Rito. It's something that I probably don't have to worry about. I know that he would never leave me." Lala continued her shower and when she was finished she put her pajamas on and jumped into bed right next to Rito. She snuggled up next to him and wrapped an arm around him, "Sleep well Rito."

Rito woke up to find no Lala in his bed and he looked at his alarm clock, "Oh my god, that is why she isn't next to me. I'm late for school." Rito jumped up out of bed and grabbed his pants, shirt, socks, shoes, jacket, and tie and put them on all. "Ok its 7:45 by the time that I get to school it will be 8:05sih. I'm in so much trouble." Rito ran down the stairs in his school uniform just to find everyone eating at the table.

Mikan looked up from eating her meal when she saw that her older brother had come downstairs. "Oh you finally woke up." Mikan smiled at her brother and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Why are all of you guys still here? Why aren't any of you in your school clothes. Don't you know that you will be late for school?" Rito asked while still being a bit panicked about being late for school.

"Rito it's Saturday; you can relax." Momo said to him making him very confused.

"What do you mean that it is Saturday? I swore that yesterday was Monday." Rito said while looking at the group of girls.

Nana laughed, "When father punched you, you got into a little mini coma. You were out for four full days, and now it is Saturday."

"Wow, I got all dressed in my school uniform just to find out that it is Saturday. Well it looks like I am going to go and put some more decent clothing on." Rito went back up the stairs and went in his room. "That bastard knocked me out for four full days. That kind of makes me a little mad. I guess that the next time I see him I should expect a punch." Rito pulled out of his closet some pants and a t-shirt that said Rush '79 on it.

Mikan was putting all of the dishes away when she looked in the fridge to see that they were running out of some food. "Hey Nana would you like to take Rito down to the grocery store that we went to and get some more food?"

"Sure, but why do you want me to go with Rito?" Nana asked.

"Well, I want him to go outside for a while and just walk around because he has been asleep for the last four days. It would probably make him feel a bit better." Mikan explained to her.

Rito came back downstairs to find Mikan talking to Nana, "Hey what are you two talking about?' Rito asked curiously.

"Well we are all out of food so Nana is going to take you down to the store so that you can pick up some more of it." Mikan said to her brother as he began to scratch the back of his head.

"How did you guys manage to go through so much food in four days? I wasn't even eating anything either." Rito asked while being astonished that they had actually run out of food.

"So I guess we should head out then." Nana said to Mikan as she put some shoes on and pulled Rito out the door. "So Lala said that you were testing out an 'improved' version of Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun when you teleported to father's ship."

"Yeah I agreed to test it out because Lala said that it should work more than once a day and that it should take my clothing with me. When I first teleported I was in Kotegawa's closet. I tried to open it but it was stuck so I used some force and it opened. That was all fine except for the fact that I only had my boxers and my socks on when I teleported." Rito recalled as he began to turn red from thinking about being in boxers in front of Yui.

"Oh so did anything else happen while you were at Kotegawa's?" Nana asked.

"Yeah, I accidentally slipped and fell on top of her. Her brother happened to walk in to see me on top of his sister and he ran out of the room. Kotegawa got very mad that I had fallen on her and was about to hit me, I really didn't want to get slapped so I pressed the button on Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun again and I teleported to Gid's ship." Rito began to get a bit frustrated when he said the last part.

"Rito, you are such a beast." Nana said as she began to walk a bit faster than Rito. "You always end up groping us by 'accident' but it happens way too often for it to be an accident."

"I'm really not a beast, I don't fall on the girls on purpose; it just sort of happens at the worst moments possible." Rito said with a depressed look on his face when he finished his sentence.

Nana saw the look on her face when he said that and began to feel a little bad about what she had said to him, "I'm sorry about saying that Rito. I didn't think that calling you a beast would make you look so depressed."

"It's ok, it's just that I always end up tripping on one of the girls at the worst moments possible and it makes me sad that there might be some girls at the school, besides Kotegawa, that might think that I am only a perverted beast" Rito explained trying to reassure Nana.

"I don't think that there are many who view you like that. While you weren't at school all of the girls were worried about you. Haruna seemed to be the most worried out of everyone." Nana said back to him. They reached the store and went inside. They began to grab what they needed and Nana continued what she was saying. "I just give you a hard time because I want to."

Rito began to smile as he grabbed a pack of tomatoes and put it in the small basket, "Thank you that makes me feel a little bit better."

Rito and Nana spent the next thirty minutes grabbing all of the different things that Mikan had requested them to buy. When they were finished grabbing all of the items they began to walk back home. "You know you are not really the beast that I thought you were, I can finally see that you are just the unluckiest person that had ever lived."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Rito smiled as they made it back to the house. Rito and Nana walked into the house and went to the kitchen so that they could put the food back into the fridge and the pantry.

Nana and Rito were surprised to hear a very excited Lala running down the stairs to greet them. "Yay, you are finally back home Rito." Lala got a little too excited and tripped on the last step and Rito saw that she was carrying what looked like a small gun.

"Oh no, is that Change Boy Girl-Kun?" Rito wondered as he watched Lala stumble down the last step. Lala accidentally pressed the trigger as she fell and the shot hit Rito. Rito was stunned when he looked at himself, or should I say herself.

"Lala why were you running with that thing in your hand?" Riko said as she looked at her body.

"Well I wanted to show you that I was fixing this and I tripped and shot you with it on accident." Lala said while blushing.

"Well what did you manage to fix on it?" Riko asked with a bit of impatience.

"Well I was able to add a dial that would tell the user how long they would be the opposite sex for." Lala explained while she held her head up with pride.

"How long did you have the timer set to?" Riko asked as she swallowed, hoping that the dial wasn't set to big number.

"Well the dial is set on two right now." Lala said.

"Two what? Hours, minutes, Days?" Riko asked.

"Two Days. It looks like you will be a girl for the rest of the weekend." Lala said with a smile.

**Yup, back to back. I think that I will post the next chapter on Valentine's Day. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me what you thought about it and I guess that I'll keep this short. See you all on Valentine's Day**


	16. Chapter 16

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

**Well I told you guys that I would post on Valentine's Day and that I'd make it a special. I hope that you guys enjoy, and thanks to all of the guys that complement me for updating regularly. Let's begin, and Happy Valentine's Day!**

Riko continued to look at herself, "I have to be a girl for the rest of the weekend? This is going to be terrible."

Momo, Celine, and Mikan came downstairs to see what all of the commotion was about, but they were very surprised to see a very female Rito standing there. Momo gave Riko a very cold and devilish smile, "Oh my Rito, it seems that you have turned into a girl again." Momo began to eye Rito's new body hungrily, "How long will you be stuck like that, because if you haven't noticed it is the 14th today."

"What, it's Valentine's day today. Why do I have to be a girl on Valentine's Day? I must be the unluckiest person in the world right now." Riko said to the group in front of her. Then she began to realize something, "Oh no, if I run into Saruyama there is no telling what he will try to do. That means that I can't go outside and around town for the rest of the weekend."

"It'll be alright, if you don't go outside you won't run into Saruyama and if he came to the house we will just say that you are out of town for the weekend." Lala said happily. "This might not be as bad as you think Rito. It's not like you will have to be a girl forever. It will only be a couple of days."

"Yeah, I know. It is still weird to turn into a girl even though I have been a girl many times before this." Riko said as she began to calm down a little bit more. Riko looked around the room and saw that Momo looked like she was thinking. "Um, Momo what are you thinking about?"

"Huh, oh I was just wondering if you still don't feel comfortable taking a shower while you are a girl." Momo answered to Riko. "Maybe if he still doesn't feel like taking a shower as a girl he will let me wash him." Momo thought to herself as her cheeks began to turn a little more red than usual.

"Um, I still don't really feel comfortable taking a shower in this body." Said as she began to blush, "If you want wash me in the shower than I guess that it would be ok."

Momo got really excited about what Riko had just said to her, "Yay, I guess that I will be washing you tonight." Momo's thoughts went from good intentions to naughty in an instant. "Maybe if I can handle this situation very well I can advance my harem plan and have some alone time with Rito-San."

Lala looked at her younger sister to see that her face was beginning to turn very red and her eyes looked like they were glazed over. "Momo, are you alright?"

"Huh, yeah sorry I was drifting of there for a second. Don't worry about it." Momo said to reassure her oldest sister. "But you had better watch out Rito. Lala may have given up on trying to seduce you, but I haven't"

"How do you always end up in some sort of bad situation Rito?" Mikan suddenly asked. She looked at him with a very sarcastic look on her face.

"Well a lot of it seems to be that Lala's inventions don't always work the way that they are made to work." Riko said with while looking at the ground. "Wow, I never really realized how many times Lala's inventions have caused me to get into some not so good situations. The first time that I turned into a girl was because Lala's rocket that she made exploded on me when I flew out the window. I never actually asked what that rocket was supposed to do." Riko thought for a moment. "Hey Lala, do you remember the first time that I turned into a girl?"

Lala thought about it for a minute, "Yeah I remember, it was when you crashed into my rocket and it exploded on you, turning you into a girl." Lala recalled with a happy smile on her face. "That was such a fun day."

"It may have been a fun day for you but it almost got me killed by Saki Senpai. I wanted to ask you what that rocket was for in the first place, I never actually asked." Riko said to Lala.

"Well that rocket was supposed to make my breasts the perfect size for you Rito." Lala said while she began to blush a bit.

Riko stood there with her jaw down a bit, "Why would you make such a device? I mean did you think that I didn't like your breasts or something?"

"Well I heard some of the girls talking about how guys like breasts and I thought that I might try to make mine the perfect size." Lala said with a big smile, "It didn't turn out the way that I thought it would especially since you turned into a girl."

"Lala it doesn't matter what size your breasts are, that is not the only thing that guys like about girls." Riko explained.

Momo came up behind Rito and grabbed her breasts, "Yeah they might not be the only thing that guys like about girls, but one thing that I can say is that I really like yours. They are so big and soft." Momo said as she began to squeeze and pull at Riko's breasts.

"Momo can you please stop touching them?" Riko asked as she began to blush and feel hot inside her stomach.

Seeing Momo do this to Rito made Nana very upset. "Hey you beast, you don't have to show off your breasts every time you turn into a girl!" Nana stormed off and went to her room.

"That Nana is just jealous that she has been a girl for her entire life and she is flat chested while you have only been a girl a few times and you have breasts that match Onee-Sama's ." Momo said with a very toothy grin, making Rito blush.

"I think that I will take that as a complement." Riko said as she tried to process exactly what Momo had just said to her. "I wish that Nana wouldn't get so upset about something like that though."

"It'll be alright Rito. She will one day be happy with herself and she won't be so angry." Lala said to her. Lala looked around the room to see in the distance that the clock on the wall said 12 P.M. "Hey Rito since you are a girl for today, and today is Valentine's Day you have to make chocolate for the person that you like."

"Oh, that never came across my mind. Uhh, Mikan do we have any chocolate at all?" Riko asked thinking about what she could make and who she would give it to.

"Yeah we actually have a lot. I bought quite a bit when you were in your mini coma for the last few days." Mikan said to her big brother.

"Ok good, I guess I am going to try this thing out and give you guys chocolate. This is sort of weird though because I'm going to be making chocolate." Riko said with a look on her face that said, Challenge Accepted. "Well I'm going to try now, so I suggest that you guys go upstairs and have some fun because it might take a while."

"Ok Rito, just tell us when you are done." Lala said as she grabbed both Momo and Mikan while Celine grabbed onto Mikan's shoulders.

When everyone went upstairs Riko went to the kitchen and began to take out all of the things that she would need to be able to make the chocolate. "Ok I think I have everything that I need to do this. I will try to make this the best chocolate that has ever been in this household." Riko began to make the chocolate when a thought began to cross her mind. "Last year I got chocolates from many people, but Kotegawa's was the best. I wonder if she went through a lot of trouble to make it. I hope she didn't, maybe I could have Nana take some of this down to Kotegawa's house as a thank you for last year."

Momo and Lala were sitting in Rito's room and playing some games on their game console, "Wow Lala, Rito has been working really hard to make that chocolate. It has been quite a while since he started and I can start to smell it which means he put it in the oven."

"Yeah, it's surprising to him when he is dedicated to do something. When he says he is going to do something he does it until it gets done." Lala said to her sister.

"Yeah, I've noticed that about him." Momo said as she continued to play the game.

Lala began to think to herself, "When he is determined to do something he can get it done no matter what that task may be. Just like when daddy was going to destroy the Earth if Rito couldn't make it to his ship on time. He made it because he wanted the world to continue and he made it because it meant that he would lose me and Haruna. I'm glad that my mind wipe didn't work on them."

Right when the two girls finished their game they heard a voice form downstairs calling them all down, "Hey everyone the chocolate is finished so you can come and get it if you want." Riko yelled to the girls upstairs. It didn't take long for all of the girls to come downstairs. "Ok everyone it took a while but here it is." Riko said to everyone as she pointed to the table that had many different types of chocolate arranged on top of it.

"Wow Rito you did an amazing job, these look very good." Mikan said to her older brother as she gave him/her a hug.

"Thank you Mikan. Yeah so you guys can go get some if you want." Riko said as she watched the girls go up to the table and grab the chocolate that they wanted the most. Even Nana went and got some.

"Wow this is so good Rito." Lala said very happily as she continued to eat the chocolate that Rito made.

"Hey Nana I was wondering if you could take some of these to Kotegawa and tell her that they are from me." Riko asked to the girl next to him.

"Sure why not, it's nice outside so I will go walk to her house. Just make sure that you save some more chocolate for me Rito." Nana said as she took a wrapped bag that Rito handed and walked out the door.

Riko took a piece of chocolate and began to eat it. "You know Rito you are very good at making chocolate." Momo said to Riko. "Oh and you have a bit on your cheek." Momo ran up to Riko and licked the chocolate off of her cheek.

Riko began to blush from the sudden action that Momo did. Momo winked at Rito when she went back to the spot where she was standing before. "Um, well I'm going to grab a bit more chocolate and head up to my room before anything else weird happens between the two of you." Mikan said as she went to go grab some more chocolate from the table that still had a large amount of the chocolates on it.

"I'm going to head upstairs too. You can have as much chocolate as you want, but leave some for Nana." Riko said to Lala and Momo.

"Hold on a second, you don't want to not get your Valentine's Day present." Momo said to Riko as she held her in place.

"What is it that you want to give me?" Riko asked a little surprised that the girls were going to give him something.

"Oh you'll see, let's go up to your room though. You come with us too Onee-Sama." Momo said to the two of them as she got a very devilish grin on her face.

**Well here it is, another chapter in the series. Thank you to all of you who are taking the time to review and view my stories. The story is currently at 60 reviews and I would like to get that a bit higher so please leave a review. Also this story is almost at the 4,000 view mark which is great news. That makes me feel great, you guys are awesome. So I will try to post another chapter on Saturday. So until then… Trasting Out.**


	17. Chapter 17

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

**Wow, the story passed the 4,000 view mark. That is wonderful and I would like to thank you all for making that possible. I also got many more reviews which is always appreciated. It has also been exactly one month since I have started writing the story!**

Riko looked at Momo with curiosity, "I wonder what she is going to do with me and Lala." Riko continued to go up the stairs and got to her room and opened the door. Lala went inside the room first and Riko followed shortly after. Riko heard the door close and looked behind her to see that Momo was smiling. "Um, Momo what did you want to give me?"

"Well I just wanted to show you two how much I love you. It is Valentine's Day after all." Momo said with a grin before she grabbed her sister's tail and began to stroke it. "How does it feel Onee-Sama?"

Lala became a moaning wreck on the floor, "M-momo please, not the tail." Lala continued to squirm around on the ground as Momo continued to play with her tail.

All Riko could do was watch as Momo kept playing around with her sister. "Momo what are you doing?!" Riko yelled as she began to turn red.

"Well, I thought that this would be an appropriate way to show you two how much I appreciate you, and you don't turn into a girl that often so I had to take this chance to have some fun." Momo was smirking as she took her sister's tail and put it into her mouth.

Lala continued to moan and turn red as her sister was sucking on her tail, "Momo, stop it please. This is too much."

Momo took Lala's tail out of her mouth and smiled, "It's your turn now Rito." Momo lunged at Rito and knocked him down onto the floor. "My, my, it seems that you are turning very red. Is this making you hot inside?" Momo asked.

"Uh, a little bit." Riko nervously answered as she tried to shove Momo off of her.

"No, no, no Rito. You can't get me off you that easily." Momo said playfully as she locked her legs around Rito's so that he could not move. Momo then grabbed Rito's breasts and began to play with them again.

"Please, stop it Momo." Riko said while she began to not be able to get enough air in with each breath.

Momo continued to play with Riko's breasts when all of a sudden she felt something touch her tail, "Momo you can't do that to me without expecting something to happen to you." Lala said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Mmmm, that feels great." Momo was turning very red and began to grind up against Riko.

"Hey stop grinding on me Momo and Lala stop playing with your sister's tail." Riko said as she began to blush even harder than before. "I'm beginning to feel a lot hotter than I was before; I need Momo to stop grinding on me." Riko thrusted upwards so that she could buck Momo off of her and it worked. Riko rolled on her side so that she could be on top of Momo. "Ok now are you going to stop?" Riko asked Momo who was blushing beneath her.

"You wish Yuuki-Kun." Momo said with a devilish smile as she used her advanced Devilukian strength to push Riko back onto the floor. "You can't get the upper hand in this situation." Momo leaned down and got really close to Riko's lips when all of a sudden the Rito's door opened.

"How shameless!" The three of them stopped what they were doing and looked up to the door to see Nana and Kotegawa standing in the doorway.

Riko began to get even more nervous, "What is she doing in my house?"

Momo got off of Riko and Lala stopped messing around with her tail. "Rito is that you?" Kotegawa asked as she was trying to calm down from what she was seeing.

"Umm, yeah, um, Kotegawa I kind of got turned into a girl for the rest of the weekend." Riko shyly answered while trying to keep her eyes away from Kotegawa's.

"Nana brought me the chocolates that you made for me and asked if I wanted to come over. I said yes so that I could thank you in person before we had to go back to school. When we came up here we see the three of you doing this. Could you please explain what you were doing?" Kotegawa told the group of three girls.

"Yeah, you beast. What did you make my sister's do?" Nana said with an angry look on her face.

"First off I didn't make them do anything. Secondly to answer your question Kotegawa Momo said that she wanted to give me and Lala a gift because it was Valentine's Day so she told us to come up to my room. When we got into the room Momo pounced on Lala and began to play with her tail, and after that she began to do more things to me that continued for a while and after a little bit here we are now." Riko explained hoping that neither Kotegawa nor Nana would kill her.

This explanation made the girls a little bit calmer. "Well, I guess that means that you didn't do anything too shameless Yuuki-Kun." Kotegawa began to blush and continued, "Well the chocolates that you made were very good, they were some of the best that I have ever had. So thank you for giving me some, and now I understand why you didn't come over and give me them yourself."

Riko got up off of the ground and went over to Kotegawa, "Thank you for saying that; I worked very hard to make those chocolates. It's nice to know that you liked them."

"You're welcome Yuuki-Kun." Kotegawa began to blush again and she turned around so that Rito couldn't notice it. "Um, well Nana asked me if I wanted to stay and I said yes if that is ok with you."

"Yeah that is fine." Riko said to Kotegawa which made her smile a bit more.

"Thank you Yuuki-Kun." Kotegawa said to her making her smile.

"Wow, she can actually be very nice when she doesn't think that I am doing anything 'shameless'. I wish I could see this side of her more at school." Rito began to think to himself. "So Kotegawa what do you want to do while you are here?"

"I don't really know." She said with a nervous giggle.

"Well let's go and find something that we could go and do." Riko walked out of the room and the rest of the girls began to follow.

**Well I know that this is an extremely short chapter but I want you guys to give me some ideas about what I should do next, because I am sort of stuck right now. So if you want to help out you can leave a review telling me what I should do for the next chapter. Thanks for reading I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and good night everybody. Until next time, Trasting Out.**


	18. Chapter 18

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

**Thank you for the ideas; that is why I like you guys, you help the story along. So I encourage more of you to send me ideas if you have them. So let's begin with the story.**

Rito was walking steadily behind all of the girls when he noticed that he began to feel a bit different. "Why do I feel like I am in a sauna?" Rito began to think as he continued down the stairs. The heat continued and it started to become unbearable to him. Rito passed out from the heat and fell onto the floor right behind the girls. The fall caught their attention and they all ran back to him.

"Rito! Are you ok? Come on say something." Lala said with a great amount of fear in her voice. The group of girls were surprised when all of a sudden Rito went from being in a girl's body and back to his own.

"Um Lala-Sama. Wasn't Rito supposed to turn back into a boy at the end of this weekend?" Peke asked her creator.

"Yeah, he was supposed to change back later. I guess the device is still not as perfected as I would like it to be." Lala said back to the costume robot, "I guess that it is good that he changed back into a boy though."

"Well what should we do with him now?" Kotegawa asked the group while looking at the unconscious form of Rito. "Wow he looks so cute and peaceful when he is not awake." Kotegawa immediately turned red when she realized what she was thinking, "Thinking something like that is so shameless." She thought to herself before returning her attention back to the group of girls.

Mikan looked at Kotegawa, "I guess that we could put him on the couch and we could watch T.V. while waiting for him to come to."

"That sounds like a great idea." Momo said as she grabbed one of Rito's arms and began to pull him to the living room so that they could place him on the couch. When she was finally able to get him into a somewhat comfortable position on the couch she jumped up and turned on the T.V.

The rest of the girls got onto the couch with Rito and Momo and watched the T.V. as Momo kept flipping through the channels trying to find a show that might be worth watching. "So, Rito made those chocolates all by himself?" Kotegawa decided to ask as an attempt to break the awkward silence between all of the girls.

"Yeah, he made those all by himself. The only thing that he had help with is finding the materials to begin to make the chocolate. He was very determined to make everyone those things." Mikan said as she looked over to her right to see her still unconscious older brother.

"Wow he made us all chocolate when no one asked him to, he is such a nice person." Kotegawa thought. "I can see why you love him Lala"

"Yeah he is such a nice and caring person. That is one of the things that I like about him." Lala said with her usual happy tune and smile.

Kotegawa began to think for a moment before asking Lala another question. "Lala, what else do you like about Yuuki-Kun?"

"Well, he is a very dependable person, if you need him to do something he will get it done. He also will do anything that he can to protect someone. Another thing is that he is very funny." Lala said with a look on her face that showed that she was day dreaming about Rito.

Kotegawa began to blush when she remembered when Rito brought her homework over to her house the day that she had a fever. "He is a very reliable person isn't he?" Kotegawa thought to herself before asking another question. "Why do you two always do shameless things while we are in school?"

"Well most of the time those things happen on accident. Usually one of my inventions do not work like they are supposed to and we end up getting into some unusual situations, but sometimes I do those things so that he would pay some more attention to me." Lala said while blushing a bit at the last thing that she said in the explanation. " I just wish that he would say that he loves me already."

Kotegawa began to feel a bit bad for Lala, "She has been waiting for over a year for him to say that he loves her." Kotegawa thought about that for a little bit longer before saying, "Don't worry Lala, he will say it when the time is right." Kotegawa reassured her.

"Yeah, and I must not give up. Rito will say it to me eventually." Lala said with a fiery passion as she jumped up off of the couch.

The girls were very surprised when they hear a groan, "I am eventually going to say what to you Lala?" A very tired Rito asked. Rito looked down at himself to see that he was flat chested, "Wait a second… I'm not a girl anymore!" Rito thought with some excitement.

"Oh it was nothing that you need to worry yourself about." Kotegawa said, "But it is nice to see you as your boy form and awake."

"Yeah, Um, Lala I thought that I was supposed to be turned back into a boy at the end of this weekend." Rito asked making Lala smile.

"It seems that the timer that I had installed into the device didn't work properly. Luck You." Lala said with a smile on her face as she pulled Rito into a hug. "Mm, you smell really nice Rito."

Rito began to blush at what Lala just said to him, "Um thank you, I guess."

"Will you two do your lovey dovey stuff somewhere else?" Nana asked with a bit of annoyance on her face as she watched her sister hug and smell Rito.

"They can do what they want where they want to do it Nana." Momo said with a grin making her sister go crazy. "It is Rito's house after all."

"Yeah I know that, but that doesn't mean that other people want to see what he is doing with our sister." Nana said with a little bit of red on her cheeks.

"Calm down Nana she was only hugging him." Momo said as she looked over at the two, "Ok maybe Onee-Sama wasn't just hugging him. Momo looked at Lala who managed to get herself into Rito's lap facing him and biting on his neck while he was trying to push her away. Momo also saw that Kotegawa's face was beginning to get very red from what Lala was doing.

Nana turned around to see what Momo saw and turned redder than she already was, "DOES THAT LOOK LIKE A HUG TO YOU!"

**Well this looks like it would be a good place to stop this chapter. I would like you guys to leave me some more reviews telling me what I should do with the next couple of chapters before I wrap this story up and begin working on a sequel. I think that I am going to write a sequel that has more of a plot than this story and a little bit more ecchi in it, but for right now I should concentrate a little bit on this story XD. So once again tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter. I guess I will say a little bit in advance but starting on this upcoming Sunday and ending the next Tuesday I will be competing at the DECA state competition so there will be no updates within that three of four day period. As usual Trasting Out.**


	19. Chapter 19

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

**So this story is about to pass the 5,000 view mark and for that I am truly grateful. I think I know where I will be taking this story so I hope you all will just bear with me for the moment. Let's begin and see what we could do.**

Nana was very flustered when she saw that her older sister was in Rito's lap and biting his neck. "DOES THAT LOOK LIKE A HUG TO YOU?" Nana looked at Momo and yelled. She calmed down a bit and tried to look away from Rito and Lala.

"Lala why are you doing this now? And why in front of Kotegawa?" Rito nervously asked as he continued to try to push the beautiful girl off of his lap.

"I don't know, I just thought that I would like to do it. Just relax Rito and let me have some fun." Lala said with her usual happy voice and an all too well familiar smile. She leaned in and kissed Rito.

Rito was in heaven, "Wow Lala is kissing me again. This is so amazing I wish that she would kiss me more often," Rito thought, "Wait, what am I thinking I can't let her do this to me while we are in front of everybody." Rito tried to push against her even harder, but doing this made her try to kiss him harder. Lala stopped kissing him for a moment so that she could get some more air. Rito took this to his advantage and pushed her off of him. As Lala fell she grabbed a hold of Rito's sleeve and pulled him on top of her. "Lala, come on, why did you have to drag me on top of you?"

Lala smiled and began to slightly blush, "Sorry about dragging you on top of me, but when I fall I try to grab onto the closest thing that is next to me and that happened to be you."

Momo was watching Rito and Lala and began to smile, "Well it looks like Onee-Sama and Rito-Kun are making some progress in their relationship. I just wish that it would be me that he is kissing." Momo said this to herself out loud and Nana heard it.

"Why do you wish that the beast was kissing you?!" Nana asked with some anger apparent in her voice.

"Jeeze Nana why do you always have to be so critical about Rito? He is not as bad as you always make him out to be. You should try to learn some more about him when you can." Momo said with a look of disappointment on her face.

While the sisters were having their little quarrel Kotegawa was standing still, frozen in her place like a statue. "What do I do in this situation? They are doing something that is so shameless, but one good thing that did come out of this happening is that now I know for sure that Rito is not the one who starts the shameless acts. Maybe I should watch Lala more closely at school now, I can tell that he hasn't kissed her often or at all by the look on his face and I don't want them making out in the hallways in the school." Kotegawa was still watching the two when she finished her thoughts. "Lala get Rito off of you and let me talk to you." Kotegawa demanded.

Lala looked a bit surprised when Kotegawa suddenly said this to her, "Ok, Rito I'm going to need you to get off of me now." Lala said with her happy voice.

"Gladly" was all that Rito had to say to her as he got off of her and began to blush.

Lala got up and went over to Kotegawa who took her up the stairs so that they could talk with some privacy, "Why did you do that to Rito?"

"Well I'll say the same thing that I said to him; I wanted to have some fun with him. I know that he loves me, but he won't show any affection to me so I thought that I would do that. I just want him to hold me or touch my skin in some way." Lala said with a smile as she looked at Kotegawa who she noticed had very red cheeks.

"Lala doing something like that is very shameless and you should not do it and you should not do it in front of people if you do it. I also do not want you to do that in school also, as you public display of affection is banned at the school." Kotegawa said, she noticed that Lala was still smiling and not looking at her with some form of disappointment. "Why is she just smiling at me when I just told her to not touch Rito?"

"Ok Kotegawa, I won't make Rito kiss me or anything while we are at school, but I can't promise you anything while we are here at home." Lala said to her with a smile and a little wink at the end.

"Ugh, I won't ever be able to get through to you Lala." Kotegawa said while she put her head in her hands. "Anyways let's go back downstairs and join the others."

The two girls went back downstairs to see a very weird situation. When the two of them got to the bottom of the stairs they saw that Nana was on the ground with Momo playing with her tail and they saw a very unconscious Rito being drug back to the couch by a visibly upset Mikan. Kotegawa was dumbfounded, they had only been gone for two minutes top and everything was alright and now everything is definitely the opposite. "What happened here?" Kotegawa asked while she was trying to make sense of the situation in front of her.

Momo stopped playing with her sister's tail so that she could answer the question, "Well you see I tried to kiss Rito and Nana got mad and called him a womanizing man whore and hit him on the head, so I started to play with her tail as a form of punishment. When Nana hit Rito over the head Mikan went over to him and put him on the couch again." Momo had a very suspicious grin on her face while she was explaining the situation to Kotegawa.

"Wow, how did all of this manage to happen within the two minutes that Lala and I were talking to each other in?" Kotegawa looked a bit down, "I feel a bit bad for Rito, he has been unconscious a lot in the last week and I don't think that it is good for him. You guys are probably going to be the death of him if Yami-Chan doesn't kill him first."

Mikan looked over at Kotegawa, "Don't worry about Rito. He will always make it out of the worst situations and he always rebounds fast, so he should be able to heal relatively quickly from being out so often."

"Yeah, I'm surprised that a human would be able to rebound from pain so quickly." Lala said to the group of girls in front of her, "He has been hurt so many times and each time he has been able to recover quickly. It seems that my inventions cause him a great amount of his pain though so I think that I should probably mess around with those so that it doesn't do that anymore. I think that I will start to do that right now. Kotegawa do you want to come up with me and help me make my inventions better?"

Kotegawa thought about it for a minute, "Yeah, why not? I think that this should be a fun thing to do." Lala took Kotegawa and brought her back up the stairs and led her to her room.

Lala opened the door to her room and let Kotegawa go inside; at first the room looks like it is very spotless and clean without anything being out of place. Very much like her own room, but without all of the cats. Lala opened a closed door and Kotegawa saw a very big pile of inventions. "So where should we begin?" Lala said with a little smile on her face.

**Here you all go, another chapter is up. I will probably post one more chapter before I have to go and compete, so yeah, just wanted to let you guys know. Just wanted to say again, if you like this story then please fav/ follow this story. It helps me out a lot and make sure that you guys leave some reviews telling me what you guys liked or telling me something that I should put in this story, ideas are always welcomed. Until next time Trasting Out.**


	20. Chapter 20

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

**Well here is another chapter for you all **** I hope that you guys enjoy it. Let's keep this short and begin.**

It has been an hour since Lala and Kotegawa had gone up to the room so that they could work on some of Lala's inventions. The two girls had just finished working on Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun when Lala began to get very happy. "Kotegawa, I think that I managed to get Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun to work properly now."

"That's great Lala, but what exactly did you fix?" Kotegawa asked with a serious look on her face.

"Well I think I made it so that the device can be used five times before having to be cooled down and I think that when the user teleports he or she will keep all of their clothing and will be able to teleport to the destination of their choice." Lala said with a very proud look on her face.

"Good job Lala, but how are you going to test if it is working properly?" Kotegawa asked the very ecstatic girl in front of her.

"Well we could try it on Rito when he wakes up." Lala suggested.

"I guess we could." Kotegawa said while thinking about it.

Mikan, Nana, and Momo were sitting on the couch and watching T.V. while the slightly awake form of Rito was listening to what they were saying. Rito had just woke up to here the girls talking about him. "Hey Nana do you have any romantic feelings towards Rito?" Momo asked with a very toothy grin making Nana to blush a very bright red.

"Of course not, what kind of question is that anyway?" Nana said while looking away from her sister.

"Come on you can't tell me that you don't like Rito like that in any way shape or form." Momo said, knowing that she is beginning to push her twin's buttons.

"I said that I don't like him like that, but he can be kind and compassionate when he needs to be." Nana said with a very small smile on his face. "Why do you like him so much anyway Momo?"

"Well he stole my heart after that whole incident with Celine and after that I found myself wanting him to love me." Momo said as she leaned up against the still barely awake Rito. Momo stopped and looked up to her sister, "You know that there are many girls that he could make happy if he let himself be with them all."

Nana looked over to her sister, "Yeah and I don't understand why they all want him so badly." Rito tried his hardest not to blush as he continued to pretend to be unconscious. "Well you will eventually figure it out Nana." Momo said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Nana yelled with a very red face.

"Oh it is nothing so you probably shouldn't worry about it." Momo said as she looked over to Mikan. "So Mikan what do you know about how Rito feels about Lala?"

Mikan looked at Momo and began to think, "Well I know that he has had a very big crush on Haruna Sairenji for a very long time and that he loves Lala, but he just can't say that he does."

Momo thought about the things that Mikan had said to her, "I think that he should tell Lala that he loves her soon."

"Why do you think that he has to tell her sometime soon?" Mikan asked while trying to think of a reason why he might have to confess fast.

"Well Lala said to us that when she first came here she was trying to get Rito to say that he has feelings for her. It has been a little over a year since she had come to the Earth and she is trying so desperately hard to get Rito to say that he loves her. I think that Lala might be getting a bit impatient and that after a while her feelings might get hurt." Momo said to Mikan with a serious look on her face.

"Oh I see. I guess that is a very good reason for him to say that he loves her." Mikan said in a low voice as she looked over to her older brother who was still trying to make sure that they didn't find out that he was awake.

"Yeah it is a good reason." Momo said to Mikan as she began to think about something a little bit more on the selfish side, "If he confesses his love for Lala then they will get married and if they get married then I could actually create his harem and I could get some of his love too."

Rito began to think about what he had just heard Momo and Mikan talking about, "Is that why Lala has been trying so hard to get me to say that I love her in the last week or so? I never thought that not saying it would hurt her feelings much. That doesn't seem like Lala, wait never mind that does seem a bit like her. So do I tell her that I love her?" Rito's head began to hurt a bit from all of the thinking that he was doing and he began to moan in pain and the girls heard him.

"Rito are you awake now?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah I am awake." Rito said to his sister as he began to sit up. "I hope that they didn't know that I was awake while they were talking."

"Would you like something to drink? You like your head hurts." Mikan offered when she noticed that Rito had his eyes closed while he was rubbing his forehead.

"No thank you Mikan, but I would like to go up to my room if that is alright with you." Rito said politely as he got up and began to walk up the stairs to his room. When he got to his room he jumped into his bed so that he could think about confessing. "If I confess I will be able to make Lala very happy… and I think that I would be happy. Another thing though is if I confess to her then she might make me become engaged to her."

Rito continued to think about this subject when all of a sudden he felt something land on his chest and he began to have a hard time breathing. Rito opened his eyes to see what happened, but was surprised when he saw that Lala was on top of him. "Lala what are you doing, and how did you get in here without opening the door."

"Oh hey Rito it is nice to see that you are awake. To answer your question, I was able to get in here with Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun. Kotegawa and I were working on fixing it while you were unconscious. I made it so that it can have five uses in a day instead of one and now you can keep your clothing while you teleport. I also made it to where the user can be teleported where he or she was thinking at the time." Lala explained to him while she stayed on top of him.

"So you were thinking about my bed when you decided to try it out?" Rito asked the very happy Lala that was on top of him.

"Actually no, I wasn't thinking about your bed. I was thinking about you and the device teleported me to where you were." Lala said with her usual happy tune.

Rito looked Lala in the eyes and began to blush, "Wow her eyes are so pretty and she looks so happy. She isn't even doing anything to try to seduce me." Rito continued to look into her eyes when he said, "Lala I have something to say to you. I have been thinking about this for a while now."

"What is it Rito-Kun?" Lala asked with a curious look on her face.

Rito looked Lala right in the eyes, "I-ii-I Love you."

**Hurray another chapter up and I finally made it to where Rito says I love you. I will not be here from Sunday to Tuesday so there will be no updates during that time. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Favs/Follows and Reviews are greatly appreciated as they motivate me to continue writing. Another thing is that I think that I am going to have one or two more chapters in this story before I wrap it up and start working on a sequel, so if you have any ideas then feel free to tell them to me. Wish me luck at the competition, Trasting Out.**


	21. Chapter 21

Rito's Love for Her

Trasting

**Hey, here's another chapter. Thank you for the amount of reviews and stuff like that, that you guys gave me for the last chapter. That is amazing. So let's begin with the story.**

Rito began to blush extremely hard as he began to realize exactly what he said. "I love you too Rito." Lala said as she smiled and leaned down to give him a kiss. The kiss surprised Rito and he became even more surprised when he felt something warm and wet up against his lips. He realized that this must be Lala's tongue.

"Wow, she is a really good kisser, I wonder how she got so good." After a little bit of hesitation Rito opened his mouth a bit so that Lala could explore his mouth with her tongue. Lala continued to kiss Rito until they needed air.

"Thank you so much Rito for telling me that you love me. You have no idea how much that means to me." Lala said with a very happy smile on her face. She got up off of Rito. "I am going to go get Kotegawa and see what she wants to do now." Lala said as she went to the door and opened it, "I will see you later Rito"

Lala left the room with a very confused Rito in it. "Ah, what am I going to do now? I still like Haruna, but I just confessed my love to Lala." Rito said to himself as he began to lie back down on his bed.

Lala went back to her room to see Kotegawa looking at all of the different inventions that Lala has all over her room. She noticed that Lala came back into the room and asked, "Hey Lala you have a lot of inventions. When do you have the time to build all of these?"

"Oh they really do not take a long time for me to make. They actually take longer to try to make them work the way that they are supposed to. I can usually get something built within a few hours or less." Lala explained to Kotegawa.

"Wow, if there were people on this planet that could come up with something and build it that fast then they would make a lot of money." Kotegawa said with a very surprised look on her face. "So how the Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun work out for you?"

"Well it worked almost exactly how I thought it would work. I can't say for sure that it will work for four more times today, but instead of teleporting me to a specific destination it teleported me to where the person that I was thinking of was." Lala said with a big smile as she began to think about Rito.

"Let me guess you were thinking about Rito." Kotegawa said as her cheeks turned a bit red.

"Yeah, it turns out that he awoke from being unconscious and he was trying to lie down in bed, then I teleported on top of him. One good thing is that I keep all of clothing this time." Lala said as she began to blush a bit more.

"So how did he react when you teleported on him?" Kotegawa asked as she began to imagine Rito stammering on about Lala being on top of him.

"Well at first he wasn't saying much to me, but then he told me that he was going to tell me something important that he has been thinking about for a while. He told me that he loves me." Lala said with a very happy smile on her face as she was trying to contain her happiness.

Kotegawa was dumbfounded, "Wow I never thought that he would say that he loves her anytime soon," she thought to herself, "She has been trying to get him to say that he loves her for the last year now." Kotegawa smiled at Lala and said, "That is wonderful; just make sure that you do not do anything shameful. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."

Lala continued to smile and began to speak with her happy-go-lucky tune again, "Once again, don't worry about it; I won't do anything too bad." Lala paused and began to think about something else to talk about. "Hey Kotegawa what do you want to do now? You have been helping me fix Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun for a while now."

"Well I have to get home soon, so I think that I will begin to walk home." Kotegawa said with a smile on her face. "Thank you for letting me stay over for a while; I had a lot of fun."

Lala took Kotegawa down to the front door so that she could leave and gave her hug. Before fully going through the front door Kotegawa said one more thing to Lala, "Hey, good luck with Rito." When she finished saying that sentence she waved to Lala and began to walk to her house. "That Lala is always such a lucky girl." Kotegawa thought to herself as she started to walk in the direction that her house was in.

Rito was still in his room relaxing when Lala came back. "Hey Rito Kotegawa said thanks for letting her stay and she went home." Lala said to the orange haired boy.

"Ok thank you for letting me know." Rito said with a bit of nervousness. "Oh no, Kotegawa is not here anymore, Lala might try to do something to me."

Lala looked at Rito and noticed that he was thinking about something, "Hey Rito what are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Rito said as he began to snap back into reality.

"I was wondering what you were thinking about, because it looked like you were deep in thought about something." Lala explained.

"Oh don't worry about it Lala, I was just spacing out for a moment." Rito said with a reassuring smile. The smile went away when Lala began to walk towards his bed.

"Rito, I know that I said that I would sleep with you every night until you said that you loved me, but I was wondering if it would be ok if I still slept with you." Lala said as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, I guess that it is ok if you sleep here at night." Rito said as he began to think about if he was going to regret what he just said to her.

"Do I still have to have clothes on when I sleep with you?" Lala asked with a devilish smile.

Rito's face turned a light shade of red, "Y-yes you still have to wear clothes when you sleep here." Rito began to think about something after he said that to her. "Hey Lala you wore clothing around the house when you were younger and with your sisters and dad right?"

"Of course not Rito, I only wore clothing when I thought that it was absolutely necessary." Lala said as she gave out a little laugh.

"Shouldn't mostly all of the time be a time that clothing is necessary?" Rito asked with a look of disbelief. "Wait why am I surprised that she would walk around the house naked when she was with her family when she walked around our house naked when Mikan and I were stranger to her." Rito thought to himself as he began to think about a naked Lala walking around his house. "AH, what am I thinking about?!" Rito began to turn even redder than her was moments ago.

Lala began to answer his question from before, "Well I never thought that I would need any clothing when I was just walking around when I was with my blood family. It was natural to me so I never thought that it would be weird."  
Rito got a confused look on his face, "Why did you refer to your family as your blood family and not just as your family?"

"Well I consider all of the friends that I made here as my family too." Lala said with a smile, "I think that you will become part of my blood family too Rito."

"Could you just refer to your family as your family please? I am sorry but you saying blood family is a bit creepy." Rito said with a little discomfort, hoping that he would not hurt her feelings with his request.

"Yeah, I can do that. You will become part of my family Rito." Lala said, "Is that better?"

"Yeah that sounds better, but what do you mean when you say that I **Will **be a part of your family?" Rito asked.

"Well I intend to marry you sometime in the near future." Lala said with a wink.

"Wait what… I am only 16 you just can't make me settle down in a couple years."Rito whined.

"Oh I won't be making you settle down with me, you will be doing it of your own will. You told me that you love me so that means that we are going to go on dates and other fun things like that." Lala said as she began to think about Rito taking her out on a date.

"If I take you out on a date what would you like to do?" Rito asked, "I never really thought about what you would like to do for a date."

"Well I don't know, we could figure this out later when you take me out on a date." Lala said with a very happy tune.

Rito thought about that for a second before something else came to mind, "You said that I will be marrying you. In order for that to happen I would have to propose to you. Are you going to do things to me so that I propose to you like what you did to me to make me say that I love you?"

Lala began to smile and laugh, "Oh it will be nothing like what I did to you to make you say that you loved me."

"That's a relief." Rito said out loud as he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. His relief was short lived when Lala continued.

"You didn't let me finish, this time I won't go easy on you."

Rito's face turned red and he began to feel dizzy and passed out onto his bed. Lala looked down on her new boyfriend and smiled. "I hope that he is ready for me."

**Well I think this is where I am going to end this story. I will begin to work on a sequel and I think that I will call it Rito's Road to Proposal. Thank you to all of you that stayed with me throughout the duration of this story and make sure that you look out for the sequel in the next few days. If you have any suggestions about what you would like to see in the sequel then post them in the review section. On an unrelated not if you have any questions about the competition that I competed in then send me an I.M. ****So I will see you guys in a couple days with Rito's Road to Proposal **

**UPDATE- The sequel to this story has begun! The Sequel is Rito's Road to Proposal, so if you have made it this far and have enjoyed the story then please go check out that story and fav/follow it and leave some reviews. See you at the new story.**


End file.
